


Lizzys Sommernachtstraum

by Hermia99



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermia99/pseuds/Hermia99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>P&P meets Shakespear’s Sommernachtstraum:  Elizabeth Bennet glaubt nach Lydias Skandal nicht mehr daran, dass für Jane und sie noch Hoffnung besteht, dass die Männer, denen ihr Herz gehört, je wieder etwas mit ihnen zu tun haben wollen. Nach einer Feier bei Sir William Lucas hat Elizabeth in der Nacht jedoch einen merkwürdigen Traum…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo zusammen,  
> mir spukte schon seit einiger Zeit im Kopf herum, meinen Lieblingsroman „Stolz und Vorurteil“ von Jane Austen mit meinem Lieblingsstück „Ein Sommernachtstraum“ von William Shakespeare zu verbinden. Daraus ist diese Geschichte entstanden.  
> Ich hoffe, ihr amüsiert euch.  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
> Hermia

**Lizzys Sommernachtstraum**

 

 

**~ Prolog ~**

 

Elizabeth Bennet saß nachdenklich am Fenster ihres Zimmers und starrte hinaus. Wie friedlich es dort draußen an diesem Spätsommertag doch zu sein schien. Diese beschauliche Stimmung entsprach genau der ihren, da an diesem Morgen gleich nach dem Frühstück die frischgebackenen Eheleute Wickham abgereist waren. Über diesen Umstand war Lizzy mehr als froh, denn Lydias arrogantes Auftreten, gepaart mit dem scheinheiligen Verhalten ihres Gatten, war kaum zu ertragen gewesen. Die Tatsache, dass sie als Jüngste der Bennet-Töchter bereits verheiratet war, schien Lydia zu Kopf gestiegen zu sein. Sie war noch genau dasselbe törichte Mädchen wie zuvor und wusste gar nicht zu schätzen, wie froh sie sein konnte, dass man dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Wickham sie überhaupt zur Frau nahm.

Lizzy nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, während sie weiterhin ihren Blick über die Landschaft schweifen ließ und ihren Gedanken nachhing.

Ja, Lydia hatte kein Einsehen darin, wie falsch ihr Verhalten, mit Wickham durchzubrennen, gewesen war und welches Herzeleid sie damit ihrer Familie antat, ganz zu schweigen von dem schlechten Ruf, der wohl auf immer nun auch ihren Schwestern anhaften würde. Und Lydia würde wohl auch niemals erkennen, welch einen schlechten Charakter George Wickham besaß. Immerhin musste man ihrer jüngsten Schwester zugute halten, dass sie ihren Ehemann von Herzen liebte, denn in deren Augen gab es keinen besseren Mann als ihren George. Eigentlich konnte man dies wahrhaft als Glück bezeichnen und Lizzy wünschte um Lydias Willen, dass deren Liebe zu ihrem Gatten anhielt, um ihr die kargen Lebensumstände erträglicher zu machen, die sie voraussichtlich in Zukunft bei einem Gefährten wie George Wickham erwarteten. Doch Lydia schien sich darüber keineswegs klar zu sein, als sie ihren Schwestern bei einem Spaziergang von ihrem Leben als Mrs. Wickham vorschwärmte. Damals hatte sie sich verplappert und so erfuhren sie unverhofft, dass es Mr. Darcy gewesen war, dem Lydia ihren Ehestand zu verdanken hatte.

Lizzy seufzte tief auf, als sie sich daran erinnerte. Unverzüglich schrieb sie damals ihrer Tante nach London und Mrs. Gardiner bestätigte Lydias Aussagen, schien allerdings ein wenig überrascht zu sein, dass Lizzy keine Ahnung davon gehabt hatte.

Ausgerechnet Mr. Darcy war es gewesen, der ihre Schwester vor einem schlimmen Schicksal bewahrte, indem er dafür sorgte, dass Wickham sie heiratete.

Lizzy schämte sich wie schon so oft, dass sie einstmals schlecht von Mr. Darcy gedacht hatte. Ohne seine Hilfe wäre der Ruf ihrer ganzen Familie auf immer ruiniert gewesen. Und wie sehr wünschte sie nun, sich bei ihm dafür bedanken zu können. Wie gern würde sie sich auch persönlich bei ihm für die harschen Worte entschuldigen, die sie ihm bei seinem Heiratsantrag an den Kopf geworfen hatte, und ihm erklären, dass sie sich völlig in der Beurteilung seines Charakters geirrt hatte. Doch wahrscheinlich würde sie Mr. Darcy niemals wiedersehen, um dieses Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzen zu können.

Wer konnte es Mr. Darcy auch verdenken, dass er die Gesellschaft einer Familie mied, deren jüngstes Mitglied sich bedenkenlos darauf einließ, mit einem Offizier durchzubrennen und mit ihm dann eine Zeitlang unverheiratet in London zusammenzuleben? Dieser Skandal, der in Longbourn und Meryton längst bekannt war, bestätigte anscheinend doch nur die Einschätzung Mr. Darcys von ihrer Familie, was sie gut nachvollziehen konnte. Leider würde dies auch Auswirkungen auf die Heiratschancen aller übrigen Töchter der Familie Bennet haben, die ohnehin nie besonders groß, jetzt aber so gut wie aussichtslos waren. Es war zwar ungerecht, da keine von ihnen – nicht einmal Kitty – sich so unmöglich aufgeführt hatte wie Lydia, aber wen kümmerte das schon? Zu allem Unglück kam hinzu, dass ihrer Mutter dies nicht klar zu sein schien und sie überall damit prahlte, wie gut sich Lydia verheiratet hatte. An Peinlichkeit war dies kaum zu überbieten und wahrscheinlich machten die Leute sich hinter Mrs. Bennets Rücken über sie lustig.

Traurig senkte Lizzy den Kopf und starrte zu Boden.

Sie waren für heute Nachmittag zum Erntedankfest bei Sir William Lucas eingeladen. Es würde eine größere Veranstaltung im Freien werden, da Charlottes Vater in seiner Großzügigkeit fast alle Leute aus seiner Nachbarschaft und der näheren Umgebung eingeladen hatte. Wie Kitty von Mariah Lucas erfahren hatte, war sogar geplant, ein Theaterstück aufführen zu lassen.

Ihre Mutter und Kitty freuten sich sehr auf das Fest, was man vom Rest ihrer Familie nicht sagen konnte. Mary und Vater waren keineswegs davon erbaut, ihre Lektüre zu unterbrechen, um stundenlang in Gesellschaft zahlreicher Leute zu verbringen. Jane gab nur vor, sich auf das Fest zu freuen, litt in Wahrheit jedoch unter Liebeskummer, da sie heimlich immer noch Charles Bingley nachtrauerte. Und sie selbst besaß auch wenig Lust dazu, sich in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen, da sie sich wegen Lydias Skandal schämte und bei jeder Begegnung zu spüren glaubte, wie abschätzig die Menschen sie musterten. Nein, es wäre wahrhaftig kein Vergnügen, an Sir Williams Feier teilzunehmen. Dennoch mussten sie dort hingehen, sonst würden die Leute noch mehr tuscheln als sie es jetzt schon taten. Überdies wäre es unangebracht, Charlottes Vater, der immer so freundlich zu ihnen war, durch eine Absage zu kränken. Sicherlich hatte er es nur gut gemeint, als er die gesamte Familie zu dem heutigen Erntedankfest einlud.

Erneut entfuhr ein lauter Seufzer Lizzys Brust, als sie aufsah und an die Wand starrte.Dann straffte sie ihre Schultern und richtete ihren Kopf auf.

Allein schon, um Jane beizustehen, würde sie hocherhobenen Hauptes auf der Feier von Sir William erscheinen. Immerhin hatten weder ihre ältere Schwester noch sie sich etwas vorzuwerfen. Eine Elizabeth Bennet ließ sich nicht so schnell kleinkriegen…

 

~~~*~~~

 

Das Erntedankfest, das Sir William Lucas veranstaltete, wäre an sich schön zu nennen gewesen, wenn Jane nicht so traurig wäre und Lizzy nicht bemerkt hätte, wie einige der noblen Damen aus Meryton immer wieder geringschätzige Blicke auf sie und ihre Schwestern geworfen und danach die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und getuschelt hätten.

Aber wenigstens waren Sir Lucas und seine Frau äußerst freundlich zu ihnen. Und Lizzy sah es als Glück an, dass Charlottes Mutter ihre eigene in ein längeres Gespräch verwickelte und damit verhinderte, dass Mrs. Bennet sich wieder einmal in lobenden Tönen über ihre jüngste Tochter und ihren Schwiegersohn ausließ.

Die meisten Gäste fanden Vergnügen an den ländlichen Tänzen, die im Freien stattfanden, und zu denen ein großes Orchester aufspielte, während andere an der reichlich gedeckten Tafel saßen und das gute Essen genossen. Natürlich ließ Kitty kaum einen Tanz aus und auch Mary wurde einige Male zum Tanzen aufgefordert, was dem unscheinbaren Mädchen schier unglaublich vorkam. Doch Jane und Lizzy zeigten wenig Lust dazu und lehnten die Aufforderungen einiger netter Herren freundlich ab. Schließlich ließ man die beiden älteren Misses Bennet in Ruhe, da es genügend andere Tanzpartnerinnen gab.

Als es schließlich dämmerte, verkündete Sir William fröhlich, dass es nun Zeit für eine Überraschung sei, und lud alle ein, ihm in den großen Garten zu folgen. Dort erwartete die Gäste eine kleine Bühne und davor genügend Sitzplätze.

„Ich möchte Sie nun bitten, sich einen Platz zu suchen“, forderte Sir Lucas die Anwesenden auf. „In wenigen Augenblicken wird eine kleine Theatertruppe uns mit dem herrlichen Stück ‚Sommernachtstraum‘ aus der Feder von Mr. Shakespeare unterhalten. Das wird der krönende Abschluss dieser Feier sein und ich hoffe sehr, dass Ihnen allen die Darbietung gefällt.“

Viele der Gäste klatschten und dann ließ sich ein jeder auf einem Stuhl nieder. Lizzy und Jane suchten sich Plätze in der letzten Reihe, da beiden nicht der Sinn nach Unterhaltung stand. Die älteste Schwester hing traurig den Erinnerungen an Charles Bingley nach, während Lizzy, deren Augen interesselos auf die Bühne und das dann kurz danach einsetzende Schauspiel starrten, sich heimlich eingestand, wie sehr sie Mr. Darcy vermisste. Wehmütig erinnerte sie sich an die schönen Stunden, da sie mit Onkel und Tante Gardiner als Gäste der Darcys auf Pemberley weilte, wo sie zeitweilig sogar das Gefühl hatte, dass Mr. Darcy und sie sich allmählich näher kamen, obwohl Miss Bingley dies mit ihren spöttischen Bemerkungen immer wieder zu verhindern suchte. Nun ja, jetzt musste sich Miss Bingley diese Mühe nicht mehr machen. Lydias Skandal hatte jegliche Hoffnung zunichte gemacht, Mr. Darcy könne sich jemals wieder ernsthaft für sie, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, interessieren. Gewiss würde sie ihn niemals mehr wiedersehen… es war alles hoffnungslos… nicht einmal Oberons Plan, die Liebenden mittels des Tau’s einer Wunderblume wieder zusammenzuführen, konnte die Verzweiflung, die sich allmählich ihres Inneren bemächtigte, vertreiben…

 

~~~*~~~

 

Als sie gegen Mitternacht endlich zu Hause waren, flüchtete Lizzy sich gleich auf ihr Zimmer, wusch sich und zog sich ihr Nachthemd an. Sie wollte sich gerade ins Bett begeben, als es leise klopfte und Jane ihren Kopf vorsichtig durch die Tür steckte.

„Darf ich dich noch kurz stören, Lizzy?“

„Du weißt, dass du mir immer willkommen bist, Jane“, sagte Elizabeth liebevoll und lächelte ihre Schwester an.Diese schlüpfte nun in den Raum hinein und setzte sich auf das Bett, wobei sie Lizzy traurig mit ihren großen, blauen Augen ansah.

„Was hast du auf dem Herzen, Jane?“, fragte Elizabeth sofort besorgt und setzte sich dazu.

„Ich wollte mich bei dir nur dafür entschuldigen, dass ich dir das Fest bei Sir William verleidet habe, Lizzy.“

„Wie kommst du nur darauf, du könntest mir das Fest verleidet haben?“

„Nun, mir ist nicht entgangen, dass meine traurige Stimmung auf dich abgefärbt hat, Lizzy. Dabei bemühe ich mich wirklich, mir Mr. Bingley aus dem Kopf zu schlagen, aber das ist nicht so einfach. Ich vermisse ihn schrecklich“, gestand Jane und Tränen stiegen in ihren Augen auf. Verlegen wischte sie sie weg und fuhr dann fort: „Oh, Lizzy, ich glaube, ich liebe Mr. Bingley… natürlich weiß ich, dass es hoffnungslos ist, aber dennoch… ich kann meine Gefühle für ihn nun einmal nicht einfach abstellen. Wenn ich wüsste, wie es geht, würde ich es ja tun, aber…“

„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Jane“, unterbrach Elizabeth ihre Schwester und strich ihr sanft über den Arm. „Du hast Mr. Bingley sehr gern gehabt und es schien, als ob er deine Zuneigung erwidern würde. Darum ist es auch kein Wunder, dass du ihn immer noch vermisst, obwohl du ihn sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen hast. Ich kenne dich gut, meine liebe Jane, und ahne, wie tief du wohl für ihn empfunden haben magst. Aber du hast keinen Grund, dich deiner Gefühle für Mr. Bingley zu schämen. Es braucht nur einige Zeit, bis du sie einigermaßen überwunden hast. Sei also geduldig mit dir selbst.“

„Vielleicht hast du recht“, murmelte Jane betrübt. „Doch ich fürchte, ich werde nie wieder für einen Mann solch tiefe Gefühle hegen wie für Mr. Bingley.“

„Oh ja, ich verstehe dich nur allzu gut“, erwiderte Elizabeth und seufzte. Dies ließ ihre Schwester überrascht aufhorchen.

„Wie darf ich deine Bemerkung verstehen?“, fragte Jane erstaunt.

„Was würdest du sagen, wenn ich dir gestehe, dass meine Gedanken in letzter Zeit nur noch Mr. Darcy gelten?“, stellte Elizabeth die Gegenfrage und sah, dass ihre Schwester sie ungläubig und mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Aber rasch hatte Jane sich wieder im Griff und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Verzeih, Lizzy, aber ich verstehe nicht ganz…?“

„Ich verstehe es ja selbst nicht. Aber ich muss immerzu an ihn denken, ohne dass ich es eigentlich will…“

„Das klingt beinahe so, als seist du in Mr. Darcy verliebt, Lizzy.“

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht“, wehrte die Angesprochene sofort ab und schüttelte nun ihrerseits den Kopf.

„Aber warum denn nicht, Lizzy? Sagtest du mir nicht, dass du ihn bei deinem Aufenthalt in Derbyshire besser kennengelernt hättest und er eigentlich ein ganz umgänglicher Mensch sei?“

„Ja, das schon…“

„Na also! Könnte es nicht sein, dass du dich dabei in ihn verliebt hast, ohne es zu merken?“

„Nein, das halte ich für ausgeschlossen“, meinte Elizabeth. „Ich vermute, es hängt eher damit zusammen, was er für unsere Familie getan hat.“

„Er hat etwas für unsere Familie getan?“, fragte Jane irritiert und runzelte die Stirn. Daraufhin vertraute ihr Elizabeth unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit an, was Tante Gardiner ihr geschrieben hatte. Jane war sichtlich beeindruckt.

„Mr. Darcy hat wirklich ein gutes Herz“, meinte die ältere Miss Bennet. „Siehst du, Lizzy, wie falsch du ihn anfangs beurteilt hast. Unter seiner kühlen, stolzen Maske versteckt sich ein mitfühlender, zurückhaltender Mensch.“

„Ja, das weiß ich mittlerweile auch“, räumte Elizabeth beschämt ein. „Und ich wünsche mir nichts so sehr, als ihm für die Güte zu danken, die er Lydia und damit uns allen erwiesen hat. Aber ich fürchte, wir werden ihn niemals wiedersehen.“

„Du darfst die Hoffnung nicht so schnell aufgeben“, versuchte Jane sie zu ermuntern. „Möglicherweise kommt er zusammen mit Mr. Bingley doch noch einmal nach Netherfield und stattet uns einen Besuch ab.“

Elizabeth schenkte ihrer Schwester ein trauriges Lächeln und nickte. Dabei glaubte sie selbst keineswegs mehr daran, dass Mr. Bingley jemals wieder in ihre Gegend kommen würde. In Derbyshire hatte er sich zwar eingehend nach ihrer Familie erkundigt, so dass sie für kurze Zeit wieder Hoffnung gehegt hatte, er und Jane würden doch wieder zueinander finden, aber das war alles vor Lydias Skandal gewesen. Dank ihrer jüngsten Schwester war Janes Glück mit Bingley gewiss endgültig zerstört. Dennoch brachte Elizabeth es nicht über sich, dies ihrer älteren Schwester zu sagen und damit die wieder aufflammende Hoffnung zu zerstören, die sich in den leuchtenden Augen zeigte, als Jane davon sprach, Mr. Bingley möglicherweise wiederzusehen.

Ihre ältere Schwester wirkte jetzt ein wenig zuversichtlicher, beugte sich zu Elizabeth hinüber und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Danke“, flüsterte Jane und erhob sich dann. „Gute Nacht, Lizzy.“

„Gute Nacht, Jane“, erwiderte die Angesprochene und sah ihrer Schwester lächelnd nach, bis diese die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Danach löschte Elizabeth das Licht und ließ ihren Kopf müde auf das Kissen sinken. Während sie allmählich in den Schlaf hinüberglitt, ergriff erneut die Hoffnungslosigkeit von ihr Besitz und wisperte ihr zu, dass sie Mr. Darcy niemals wiedersehen würde und dass Mr. Bingley von Jane auch nichts mehr wissen wolle…


	2. Part 1

Elizabeth fand sich in einem riesigen Saal mit hohen Stuckdecken wieder. Die Wände waren goldverziert, während das Mobiliar nur vom Feinsten war. Erstaunt schaute sich die junge Frau um und fragte sich, wo sie sich hier befand.

Plötzlich hörte sie Schritte und eine hohe Tür wurde aufgerissen. Lady Catherine de Bourgh betrat den Raum und näherte sich mit stolzem Gang und selbstbewusst gerecktem Haupt einer Art Thron, auf dem sie sich niederließ. Ihr folgten mehrere Lakaien, die sich abwartend in ihrer Nähe postierten. Einer der Bediensteten jedoch verneigte sich vor Ihrer Ladyschaft und wartete darauf, dass diese das Wort an ihn richtete.

„Nun, was gibt es?“, fragte sie ihn nach einer Weile.

„Draußen warten zwei junge Damen darauf, Euch ihre Beschwerde über ihren Bruder vortragen zu dürfen, Eure Majestät“, antwortete der Bedienstete. „In ihrer Begleitung befinden sich der besagte Bruder sowie eine andere jung Dame.“

„Führ sie herein! Ich werde mir diese Beschwerde anhören“, befahl Lady Catherine und der Diener eilte sofort hinaus, um ihrem Befehl Folge zu leisten. Seltsamerweise schien keiner der Anwesenden Elizabeth zu bemerken, welche sich ihrerseits wunderte, dass man Mylady de Bourgh als Majestät bezeichnete. Noch größer wurde Elizabeths Verwunderung, als sie sah, dass Louisa Hurst und Caroline Bingley eintraten, dicht gefolgt von Mr. Bingley und ihrer Schwester Jane, die Händchen miteinander hielten.

„Was habt Ihr vorzubringen?“, fragte Lady de Bourgh in strengem Ton und musterte die Neuankömmlinge durchdringend.

„Wir bitten vielmals um Verzeihung, Eure Majestät“, entschuldigte sich Louisa sofort und verneigte sich tief. „Natürlich wissen wir, dass Ihr sehr viel zu tun habt, wo doch Eure Tochter Anne bald Prinz Theseus heiraten wird.“

„Die Hochzeit findet morgen Vormittag statt“, klärte Königin Catherine sie in strengem Ton auf. „Deshalb kommt endlich zur Sache. Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!“

„Selbstverständlich“, hauchte Mrs. Hurst eingeschüchtert und warf Caroline einen Blick zu. Diese nickte ihr unmerklich zu, verneigte sich auch vor der Königin und fuhr dann anstelle von Louisa fort: „Unser Bruder Charles macht uns großen Kummer. Anstatt diejenige zur Frau zu nehmen, die wir Schwestern für ihn ausgewählt haben, will er nun jene unbedeutende Person ehelichen.“

Caroline deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf Jane, die daraufhin schamhaft zur Boden blickte. Charles Bingley trat jedoch vor, verneigte sich ein wenig und starrte dann Königin Catherine selbstbewusst und offen ins Gesicht, während er erklärte: „Ich liebe Jane Bennet und werde keine andere als sie zur Frau nehmen.“

„Und wir wünschen, dass du Georgiana Darcy heiratest!“, fuhr Caroline ihn an und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, den ihr Bruder erwiderte.

„Und warum wollt Ihr unbedingt, dass Euer Bruder diese Miss Darcy heiratet?“, fragte Königin Catherine interessiert, worauf sich die Aufmerksamkeit aller Beteiligten wieder auf sie richtete.

„Georgiana Darcy ist aus guter Familie und hat eine stattliche Mitgift. Sie ist eine adäquate Partnerin für unseren Bruder“, erklärte Louisa sofort und Caroline ergänzte: „Während jene Jane Bennet zwar sehr hübsch und auch überaus sympathisch ist, aber ihre Familie keinen guten Umgang darstellt und ihre winzige Mitgift kaum der Rede wert ist. Zu allem Überfluss unterhält eine ihrer jüngeren Schwestern eine Affäre mit einem stadtbekannten Spieler und Trinker. Es tut mir zwar sehr leid für Miss Bennet, aber eine solche Verwandtschaft ist weder unserem Bruder noch uns zuzumuten.“

Königin Catherine nickte und schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen. Dann richtete sie das Wort an Charles Bingley: „Nun, junger Mann, mirscheint, dass die Bedenken Eurer Schwester gegen eine Ehe mit Miss Jane Bennet durchaus berechtigt sind. Ihr seid ein reicher Mann von hohem Stand und solltet Euch wirklich eine Verwandtschaft, die unter Eurem Niveau ist, nicht antun.“

„Mich kümmert Janes Verwandtschaft nicht!“, rief Charles leidenschaftlich aus. „Und wenn es mich nicht stört, was kann es dann meine Schwestern kümmern?!“

„Wir haben Georgiana unser Wort gegeben, dass du sie heiraten wirst!“, riefen seine Schwestern wie aus einem Munde. Dann führte Caroline weiter aus: „Es hat uns eine Menge Mühe gekostet, Georgiana davon zu überzeugen, dass du der Richtige für sie bist. Und du solltest sie auch so schnell wie möglich heiraten, ehe ein anderer Mann sie dir wegschnappt! Sie ist nämlich eine begehrte Partie!“

„Georgiana ist ein nettes Mädchen“, räumte Charles ein. „Aber ich werde keine außer Jane heiraten, denn sie ist die Frau, die ich liebe.“

„Du bist ein Narr!“, beschimpfte ihn Caroline wütend. „Georgiana hat unser Wort, dass sie deine Frau wird. Wie stehen Louisa und ich denn jetzt da, wenn du sie nicht willst?“

„Heirate du sie doch!“, spottete Charles und zog Jane an sich. „Ich bin bereits vergeben.“

„Schluss mit diesem unsinnigen Streit!“, mischte sich Königin Catherine nun lautstark ein, worauf es im Saal sofort wieder still wurde und sich alle Augen auf die Herrscherin richteten. Diese wandte sich wieder Charles zu und sagte: „Eure Schwestern haben mich davon überzeugt, dass Miss Jane Bennet keine standesgemäße Partie für Euch ist. Daher werdet Ihr alsbald Georgiana Darcy heiraten. Solltet Ihr Euch weigern, müsst Ihr für den Rest Eures Lebens in einem Orden als Mönch verbringen. Die Hälfte Eures Vermögens geht an die Bruderschaft, während die andere Hälfte zwischen Euren beiden Schwestern aufgeteilt wird. Überlegt Euch also gut, was Ihr tut, Mr. Bingley. Ihr habt Bedenkzeit bis morgen früh. Ich erwarte Euch und Eure Schwestern dann wieder hier im Thronsaal. Guten Tag!“

Während Louisa und Caroline über das ganze Gesicht strahlten, sah Charles so aus, als würde er Königin Catherine am liebsten erwürgen, während Jane den Tränen nahe war. Rasch verließen sie alle den Thronsaal und gingen nach draußen vor den Palast der Herrscherin von Athen. Hier stiegen Mrs. Hurst und Miss Bingley in eine große Sänfte und verließen ihren Bruder und seine Angebetete, während Charles Jane nach Hause brachte.

Auf dem Weg in das einfache Haus der Familie Bennet weinte Jane ein wenig.

„Bitte, weine doch nicht“, versuchte Charles seine Liebste zu trösten.

„Wie sollte ich nicht weinen, da ich dich doch verliere“, antwortete die junge Frau und sah ihn mit feuchten Augen an. „Egal, welche Entscheidung du triffst – ich werde dich verlieren, Charles. Dieser Gedanke bringt mich fast um…“

Er zog Jane an sich, beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr hinunter und flüsterte: „Höre, Liebling, ich habe nicht vor, mich der Entscheidung der Königin zu fügen.“

„Was?!“, rief sie entsetzt aus und starrte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Wenn du dich weigerst, wird sie dich in ein Kloster verbannen, Liebster!“

„Keine Angst, so weit wird es nicht kommen“, versuchte Charles sie zu beschwichtigen. „Wir werden heute Nacht aus Athen fliehen. Pack ein paar wichtige Sachen zusammen und komm gleich, nachdem deine Familie sich schlafen gelegt hat, zu der kleinen Lichtung im Wald, wo wir uns immer treffen. Dort werde ich auf dich warten. In Ephesos habe ich einen guten Bekannten namens Wilhelm Collins, der außerdem noch Reverend ist. Zu ihm werden wir flüchten, damit er uns traut. Wenn wir erst einmal verheiratet sind, können weder meine Schwestern noch Königin Catherine etwas dagegen tun.“

„Und dieser Mr. Collins ist auch wirklich vertrauenswürdig?“, fragte Jane ängstlich.

„Das ist er, mein Schatz“, versicherte ihr Charles.

„Also, wirst du heute Nacht an unserem Treffpunkt sein, Liebling?“

„Ja… ja, ich werde da sein“, murmelte sie und schaute ihn verliebt an. Daraufhin küssten sie sich und er brachte sie dann endlich nach Hause…

 

~~~*~~~

 

Unvermittelt wechselte die Szene und Elizabeth fand sich plötzlich auf einer Waldlichtung wieder. Obwohl es dämmrig war, konnte sie dennoch alles gut sehen. Plötzlich tauchte aus dem dichten Laub eine große, schlanke Gestalt auf und überrascht erkannte sie einen Augenblick später, dass es sich dabei um Mr. Darcy handelte, obwohl seine Erscheinung äußerst seltsam war:

Sein dunkel-gelocktes Haar wallte bis zu seinen breiten, kräftigen Schultern herab und es schien, als wären Blumen darin verflochten. Hinzu kam, dass er ein helles Gewand trug, das ihm bis zu den Fußknöcheln reichte. Es war bunt-schillernd und wirkte gerade so, als ob Blüten und Blätter darin verwoben worden seien. Dennoch wirkte Mr. Darcy in diesem Aufzug nicht unmännlich, sondern besaß eine mächtige Ausstrahlung, der sie sich kaum entziehen konnte.

„Was ist mit Ihnen geschehen?“, fragte Elizabeth neugierig, doch Mr. Darcy beachtete sie nicht. Zunächst ärgerte sie sich ein bisschen darüber, aber als er begann, mit sich selbst zu sprechen, wurde ihr klar, dass sie für ihn vermutlich unsichtbar sein musste.

„Wie ist es möglich, dass ein Sterblicher das Herz meiner Titania erobert hat?“, beklagte sich Mr. Darcy, ließ sich unter einer großen Eiche nieder und starrte traurig vor sich hin. „Nur zehn Tage waren wir getrennt und ich kehrte voller Sehnsucht zu meiner Liebsten zurück, um ihr einen wunderbaren Schatz zu bringen. Doch sie begrüßte mich kühl, warf mir vor, sie vernachlässigt zu haben und erklärte, dass ihr Herz sich einem anderen, einem Sterblichen, zuwandte, der sie in ihrer Einsamkeit zu trösten verstand. Natürlich ahnt dieser Mann kein bisschen, dass er die Liebe der Feenkönigin gewonnen hat. Oh, wenn ich nur meine Titania von ihrer blinden Verliebtheit heilen könnte.“

Dann richtete er sich wieder auf, schaute sich suchend um und rief schließlich: „Mein guter Puck, komm her!“

Es vergingen nur wenige Augenblicke, als ein kleinerer Mann, ebenfalls in bunt-schillerndem Gewande, der eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Mr. Collins besaß, auf Mr. Darcy zugeschwebt kam und mit verschmitztem Lächeln sagte: „Hier bin ich, König Oberon. Was kann ich für Euch tun?“

Darcy-Oberon lächelte.

„Erinnerst du dich noch daran, wie ich einst auf einem Felsvorsprung saß und dem Gesang einer Sirene lauschte, dessen Lied so süß war, dass sich umgehend das wilde Meer beruhigte?“

„Ich erinnere mich gut daran, Herr.“

„Zur selben Zeit bemerkte ich, dass Amor seinen Pfeil auf eine liebliche Vestalin abschoss, die im nahe gelegenen Tempel Dienst tat. Doch der Pfeil verfehlte sein Ziel und traf stattdessen ein zartes, weißes Blümchen, das vor dem Tempel stand und sich durch Amors Wunde purpurrot verfärbte. Erinnerst du dich daran, dass ich dich auf die Schönheit dieser Pflanze hinwies, Puck?“

„Natürlich, Herr, ich sehe dies Gewächs noch vor mir, als ob es gestern gewesen sei.“

„Hol mir die Blume! Ihr Saft, geträufelt auf die Wimpern eines schlafenden Geschöpfs, macht jenes maßlos verliebt in jede Kreatur, auf die sein Auge nach dem Erwachen zuerst fällt. Beeil dich, Puck, denn heute Nacht noch soll der Zaubersaft hier seine Wirkung tun.“

„Schnell wie der Wind kehr ich zu Euch zurück, mein König!“, versprach der kleinere Mann und ward plötzlich verschwunden.Elizabeth war darüber immer noch ein wenig aus der Fassung, doch für Darcy-Oberon schien dies selbstverständlich zu sein, denn er gab nachdenklich vor sich hinstarrend murmelnd seine Überlegungen von sich.

„Wenn ich den Saft dieser Zauberblume erst einmal habe, werde ich ihn Titania ins Auge träufeln, während sie schläft. Das wird sie von der unsinnigen Liebe zu dem Sterblichen erlösen. Wenn sie erwacht und mich erblickt, wird sie ihr Herz wieder mir zuwenden…“

Auf einmal verstummte Mr. Darcy und wandte sich um. Elizabeth sah in die gleiche Richtung, da sie ebenfalls sich nähernde Schritte und mindestens zwei Stimmen hörte. Sie vermutete, dass es Jane und Charles waren, die sich ja verabredet hatten, sich im Wald zu treffen. Unwillkürlich zog sie sich hinter einen Baum zurück, nahm dabei jedoch aus den Augenwinkeln erschrocken wahr, dass sich Mr. Darcy aufrichtete, sich an den Stamm der Eiche lehnte und unverzüglich derart mit ihr verschmolz, dass er zu einem Teil des Stammes und damit unsichtbar wurde. Ehe sie sich Gedanken darüber machen konnte, wie er das bewerkstelligt hatte, tauchten die Besitzer jener beiden Stimmen auf, die Mr. Darcy und sie gehört hatten. Doch es handelte sich dabei keinesfalls um Jane und Charles, sondern um dessen Schwester Caroline und einen jungen Mann, den Elizabeth nicht kannte. Doch sie sah deutlich, dass die Augen des Unbekannten voller Bewunderung an Miss Bingley hingen, als sie nun das Wort an ihn richtete.

„Und Ihr seid Euch wirklich sicher, dass sich die beiden hier treffen werden, Allan?“

„Aber natürlich, Miss Bingley! Euer Bruder hat es mir vorhin unter vier Augen anvertraut, als ich ihm beim Umziehen und Packen half.“

„Hättet Ihr ihm nicht diesen Unsinn ausreden können, mit dieser Jane Bennet durchzubrennen? Immerhin seid Ihr seit Jahren sein Butler und ich weiß, dass Charles große Stücke auf Euch hält und viel Wert auf Eure Meinung legt, Allan.“

„Natürlich weiß ich auch, dass es Wahnsinn ist, sich dem Willen der Königin zu widersetzen“, erwiderte der junge Mann. „Aber Euer Bruder liebt nun einmal Miss Bennet – und der Macht der Liebe kann man nichts entgegensetzen. Sie ergreift einen unvermutet und man muss sich ihr beugen…“

„Ach, Unsinn!“, tat Caroline die leidenschaftlich vorgetragenen Worte des Mannes namens Allan ab. „Natürlich kann die Schönheit und das freundliche Wesen von Jane Bennet jedem Mann den Kopf verdrehen, aber ich bin davon überzeugt, dass sie sich nur einen reichen Mann angeln will, um gut versorgt zu sein. Denn die Mitgift, die sie von ihrer Familie erhält, ist kaum der Rede wert. Objektiv betrachtet passt Miss Darcy sehr viel besser zu Charles, und sobald er wieder zur Vernunft gekommen ist, wird er das auch einsehen.“

„Ich teile Eure Meinung keineswegs“, widersprach Allan. „Jeder, der Euren Bruder und Miss Bennet zusammen gesehen hat, kann spüren, wie sehr sie sich lieben; und die Blicke, die die beiden sich zuwerfen, erzählen dies auch. Ohne Zweifel sind die beiden füreinander bestimmt.“

„So, so?“, meinte Caroline spöttisch und musterte ihr Gegenüber abfällig. „Wenn Ihr tatsächlich davon überzeugt seid, frage ich mich, weshalb Ihr mir von Charles‘ Flucht verraten habt und mich an diesen Ort führtet.“

„Oh, liebste Caroline!“, entfuhr es Allan leidenschaftlich und er sank vor ihr auf die Knie, ohne seine Augen von ihr zu wenden. „Ahnt Ihr denn wirklich nicht, was ich für Euch empfinde?“

„Allan!“, stieß sie empört hervor und starrte ihn an, als würde sie ihn das erste Mal sehen. Er jedoch ergriff, ehe sie es sich versah, ihr Hände und küsste sie voller Leidenschaft ab. Nur einen Moment lang ließ sie es zu, weil sie wohl zu überrascht war. Doch dann entzog Caroline ihrem bislang heimlichen Verehrer ihre Hände und wischte sie mit einem missmutigen Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht an ihrem Kleid ab, währen sie ihn wütend anfuhr: „Was fällt Euch ein, Allan?! Habt Ihr völlig den Verstand verloren?“

„Ich liebe Euch, Caroline!“, entgegnete er und breitete seine Arme aus. „Bereits als ich vor drei Jahren in den Dienst Eures Bruders eintrat und Euch dabei zum ersten Mal begegnet bin, fühlte ich mich überaus zu Euch hingezogen und meine Bewunderung verwandelte sich bald in Liebe. Doch bis jetzt wagte ich es nicht, Euch meine Gefühle zu gestehen.“

„Ich wünschte, Ihr hättet sie für immer bei Euch behalten“, gab sie wütend zurück. „Ich mag nichts von Euren Gefühlen für mich wissen, denn mir würde es nie im Traum einfallen, jemals einen Bediensteten als Ehegefährten zu erwählen!“

„Oh, Caroline, wollt Ihr mich denn nicht erst kennenlernen, bevor Ihr mich ablehnt?“, fragte Allan enttäuscht.

„Nein! Alles, was ich wollte war, meinen Bruder daran zu hindern, die größte Dummheit seines Lebens zu begehen und mit dieser Jane Bennet nach Ephesos durchzubrennen, um sie zu heiraten!“, erklärte sie heftig. „Also, wo sind die beiden Turteltäubchen denn jetzt?!“

„Sie werden sicher bald hier auftauchen“, erwiderte der junge Butler und erhob sich vom Waldboden, sichtlich traurig. Seine Augen waren immer noch auf Caroline geheftet. Diese jedoch vermied es, Allan anzusehen und ließ ihren Blick stattdessen in verschiedene Richtungen schweifen. Endlich wandte sich die stolze Dame wieder ihrem Verehrer zu.

„Wisst Ihr, was ich glaube?“, sagte sie in scharfem Ton zu dem jungen Mann und schien ihn jetzt regelrecht mit ihren Augen durchbohren zu wollen. „Charles und Jane sind längst auf dem Weg nach Ephesos und Ihr habt mich nur unter dem Vorwand, dass die beiden sich hier auf der Lichtung treffen, hergelockt, um mir in schändlicher Weise einen unverschämten Antrag zu machen.“

„Aber nein, das stimmt nicht, Caroline!“, widersprach Allan heftig. „Euer Bruder wollte sich wirklich mit Miss Bennet hier treffen, darauf gebe ich Euch mein Wort.“

„Ich glaube Euch nicht!“

„Aber Ihr könnt mir ruhig vertrauen. War ich nicht stets ehrlich?“

„Ihr seid Charles treu ergeben und würdet ihn niemals verraten!“

„Das ist wahr! Ich stehe loyal zu meinem Herrn und hätte sein Geheimnis sicherlich bewahrt, wenn ich nicht von der Liebe zu Euch überwältigt wäre, liebste Caroline. Nur um Euch gefällig zu sein, verriet ich Mr. Bingleys Plan. Bitte, Ihr wunderschönes Geschöpf, habt doch Verständnis für die Gefühle Eures Bruders… und bitte, habt auch Verständnis für die Gefühle, die ich für Euch hege…“

„Nein! Nein! Schweigt endlich!“, fuhr Miss Bingley ihren Verehrer an. „Geht und lasst mich allein! Ich werde hier auf Charles warten und ihn davon zu überzeugen versuchen, von seinem unsinnigen Vorhaben abzulassen!“

„Niemals lasse ich Euch allein hier im Wald zurück, Caroline“, erklärte Allan. „Ich werde mit Euch auf meinen Herrn und seine Braut warten.“

„Ich befehle Euch, unverzüglich zu verschwinden! Eure Gegenwart ist mir zuwider!“

„Wie kann es das sein, wo ich nichts außer Liebe für Euch empfinde, Caroline?“

„Eure Liebe ist nur Einbildung, genau wie die von Charles. Wir beide passen nicht zusammen, denn Ihr seid weit unter meinem Stand.“

„Einen Liebenden kümmert das nicht; und außerdem seid Ihr immer besonders freundlich zu mir gewesen und gabt mir mehr als einmal zu verstehen, dass Ihr meine Gegenwart überaus schätzt. Ich glaube, dass Ihr mich mögt und es nur nicht zugeben wollt!“

„Ihr irrt Euch… ich mag euch überhaupt nicht, Allan!“

„Oh, Caroline, könnt Ihr Euren eingebildeten Stolz nicht überwinden und ehrlich zu Euch selbst sein? Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass Ihr meine Gefühle erwidert“, erklärte der junge Mann. Dann kam er rasch auf sie zu, schloss sie in die Arme und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Erschrocken starrte Miss Bingley den Butler ihres Bruders an, befreite sich dann aus seiner Umarmung und gab ihm eine kräftige Ohrfeige, bevor sie sich in den dichten Wald flüchtete. Allen rieb sich die Wange, blickte dann in die Richtung, in die seine Angebetete verschwunden war, rief plötzlich laut: „Wartet, Caroline, es ist für Euch allein viel zu gefährlich im Wald!“ und setzte ihr im Laufschritt hinterher.

Voller Mitgefühl für den jungen Bediensteten sah Elizabeth ihm nach und dachte gerade daran, dass Miss Bingley solch einen aufrichtigen, netten Mann gar nicht verdiente, als Mr. Darcys Stimme wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Eichenstamm lenkte.

Darcy-Oberon hatte sich mittlerweile wieder zurückverwandelt und schaute ebenfalls in die Richtung, in die Caroline und Allan verschwunden waren.

„Keine Sorge, mein Freund“, sagte er halblaut, so dass Elizabeth es gut verstehen konnte. „Noch ehe der neue Morgen heraufdämmert, wird dir ihr Herz gehören.“

„Mein König!“, hörte man da die Stimme Pucks und einen Moment später kam er schon wieder zu Mr. Darcy herangeflogen, der sich nach ihm umgewandt hatte.

„Hast du die Blume?“, fragte Darcy-Oberon

„Ja, Herr, hier ist sie“, erwiderte Puck und reichte sie dem Elfenkönig, der sie erfreut entgegennahm.

„Mit Hilfe des Saftes dieser Blume will ich das Herz Titanias zurückgewinnen“, erklärte der Darcy-Oberin hoffnungsvoll lächelnd und betrachtete die Blume fast liebevoll. „Ich werde den Ort heimlich aufsuchen, wo sie die Nächte gern verbringt. Doch du, mein guter Puck, nimm auch zwei Blätter dieser Zauberblume und such in diesem Wald nach einem verliebten jungen Mann, der spröde von einer stolzen Schönen, die er liebt, verschmäht wird. Salb jener Dünkelhaften, wenn sie schläft, die Augen und sorg dafür, dass sie, wenn sie erwacht, sogleich den Jüngling, der sie liebt, erblickt und wiederliebt.“

„Verlasst Euch nur auf mich, Herr“, versprach Puck, verneigte sich ein wenig, nahm dann zwei Blätter von Darcy-Oberon entgegen und verschwand. Sein Herr hingegen machte sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung auf…


	3. Chapter 3

~ Part 2 ~

 

Wieder wechselte die Szenerie und Elizabeth fand sich als Beobachterin nahe bei Darcy-Oberon, als er sehnsuchtsvoll zwischen dichtem Laub versteckt eine kleine Gemeinschaft von Personen betrachtete, die ebenso wie er und Puck bunt-schillernde Gewänder trugen. Plötzlich nahm Elizabeth wahr, dass sich in der Mitte dieser kleinen Versammlung eine Frau befand, die ihr zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah. Diese ließ sich nun auf ein schön hergerichtetes Lager, das vor allem aus weichem Moss, Blättern und Blüten bestand, nieder und bat: „Bitte, singt mich doch in den Schlaf, meine lieben Elfen und Feen, und dann lasst mich ruhig schlummern, während ihr euren Beschäftigungen nachgeht.“

Alle, die um sie herum versammelt waren, begannen ein liebliches Schlummerlied zu singen, das auch Lizzys Geist derart gefangennahm und einlullte, dass sie beinahe selbst eingeschlummert wäre. Doch dann beendeten die Elfen und Feen ihr >Eiapopei< und verschwanden behände vom Nachtlager ihrer Königin, die friedlich auf ihrem Moosbett ruhte, so dass Elizabeth vom Schlafzauber befreit war und aufmerksam das weitere Vorgehen von Darcy-Oberon beobachten konnte.

Dieser blieb zunächst in seinem Laubversteck verborgen und tat nichts weiter, als mit verliebten Blicken Lizzys Zwilling zu beobachten. Nach einer Weile kam er jedoch vorsichtig aus dem Laub hervor und ging langsam zum Nachtlager der Schlafenden. Dort angekommen, ließ er sich behutsam nieder, streichelte zart über deren Gesicht und träufelte dann den Tau der Blumen über ihre Augenlider, während er flüsterte: „Was du zuerst siehst, wenn du erwachst, gleich welcher Art, wird dir zum Schatz.“

Danach beugte er sich über sie und küsste sie zärtlich auf den Mund. Dabei wisperte er: „Ich bleibe hier, damit dein Blick bei deinem Erwachen sogleich auf mich fällt.“

 

~~~*~~~

 

Verwundert über den Elfenkönig, der wie Mr. Darcy aussah, schüttelte Elizabeth den Kopf. Aber diese Bewegung bewirkte, dass sich der Boden unter ihr drehte und ihr schwindelig zu werden begann. Sie versuchte, das Gleichgewicht zu halten, stürzte jedoch und schloss gequält die Augen. Innerlich wünschte sie, dass die Welt aufhören möge, sich um sie zu drehen. Und einen Moment später hatte sie das Gefühl, dass alles um sie ruhiger geworden war. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen und fand sich unter einer großen Birke sitzend, aber von Oberon und Titania war nichts mehr zu sehen. Stattdessen wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Stimmen eines Mannes und einer Frau gelenkt, die nun unweit von ihr vorübergingen und in denen Elizabeth ganz eindeutig Bingley und Jane erkannte.

„Du kannst dich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten, Liebste“, meinte der junge Mann besorgt. „Wenn du willst, dann lass uns ausruhen. Ich muss leider zugeben, dass ich in der Dunkelheit den Weg zu meinem Freund Collins nicht finde. Wir sollten bis zum Morgen warten, ehe wir weitergehen.“

„Ach ja, das ist eine gute Idee“, stimmte ihm Jane sofort zu und ließ sich auf einem Mooshügel nieder. „Ich werde hier schlafen und ich hoffe, dass du auch ein für dich angenehmes Ruhelager finden wirst, liebster Charles.“

„Warum suchen, mein Schatz? Mir scheint, auf dem Moosbett ist Platz für uns zwei. Was macht es schon aus, wenn wir beieinander liegen, wo wir doch bald miteinander verbunden sein werden, Jane?“

„Ich bitte dich, Liebster, denk doch an meinen guten Ruf! Es schickt sich nicht für ein unverheiratetes Paar, nahe beieinander zu liegen!“

„Verzeih mir, Liebling, daran hab ich gar nicht gedacht“, erwiderte Charles in entschuldigendem Ton. „Vielmehr meinte ich, dass unsere Herzen so sehr miteinander verbunden sind, dass es ein Herz sei, und wir einander eine Treue geschworen haben, wir einander also eins geworden sind. Erlaube mir daher, an deiner Seite zu ruhen.“

„Natürlich kann ich deine Gedankengänge gut nachvollziehen, die du so vortrefflich auszudrücken vermagst“, antwortete Jane. „Aber dennoch, um meinetwillen, achte die guten Sitten und denke an meinen Ruf. Bis wir vermählt sind, bitte ich dich, getrennt von mir zu schlafen. Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht und bitte den Himmel, dass unsere Liebe ein Leben lang anhalten möge.“

„Der Bitte stimme ich zu und verspreche, dass mein Herz entzwei springen soll, wenn ich je die Treue dir breche. Und da du es so wünscht, füg ich mich drein. Mög alle Ruhe des Schlafe mit dir sein.“

Jane nickte Charles lächelnd kurz zu und bettete sich dann, so gut sie es vermochte, in das weiche Moos. Der junge Mann beobachtete sie einen Moment lang und Elizabeth kam es so vor, als ob der Ausdruck eines großen Bedauerns in seinen Zügen spielte. Dann wandte Bingley sich um und ließ seinen Blick suchend umherschweifen. Schließlich setzte er sich unter eine große Fichte, die nur ein Stück weit von Jane entfernt stand, lehnte sich an deren Stamm und schloss die Augen. Elizabeth war zufrieden. Charles Bingley wusste was sich gehörte, wollte aber in der Nähe ihrer Schwester bleiben, um ihr im Notfall schnell beistehen zu können. Einen Augenblick später verrieten ihr sowohl die regelmäßigen Atemzüge Janes als auch das leise Schnarchen von Bingley, dass das junge Paar eingeschlafen war.

Elizabeth fragte sich gerade, was sie nun tun sollte, denn sie war alles andere als müde, da hörte sie ein leises Sirren in der Luft. Sie schaute hinauf und sah, dass der Kobold namens Puck durch den Nachthimmel schwirrte und leise vor sich hinmurrte.

„Den ganzen Wald habe ich nach der dünkelhaften Frau und dem jungen Mann durchsucht, um die Stolze von ihrem Stolz zu heilen“, murmelte der Kobold. Da fiel sein Blick auf Jane und Charles und Elizabeth konnte hören, wie Puck fortfuhr: „Aber was sehe ich denn da? Ein Mädchen in der Tracht einer vornehmen Athenerin. Das muss die dünkelhafte, junge Dame sein, von der mein König sprach. Und etwas weiter von ihr, an einer Fichte, ruht auch der von ihr verschmähte Jüngling, der nicht in der Nähe der Hochmütigen schlafen darf.“

Puck landete neben der schlafenden Jane, kniete sich neben sie und drückte jeweils einen Tropfen aus der Wunderblume auf die Augen ihrer älteren Schwester aus, dabei flüsterte er leise: „Allen Zauber dieses Taues, Stolze, gieß ich auf dich aus! Wachst du auf, so scheucht Liebeskummer dir vom Auge des Schlafes Schlummer.“

Elizabeth schrie dem Kobold zu, dass er die falsche Frau mit dem magischen Saft der Wunderblume versah, aber Puck schien sie weder zu sehen noch zu hören. Nachdem er den Tau auf Janes Augen geträufelt hatte, verschwand er schnell wieder durch die Luft. Elizabeth sah ihm nach und fragte sich gerade, was sie tun könne, um ihrer älteren Schwester zu helfen, da nahm sie wahr, dass sich ein weiteres Paar dem Ort näherte. Es handelte sich dabei um Caroline Bingley und ihren Verehrer Allan, der sie verfolgte.

„Caroline, ich bitte Euch bei meinem Leben, steht!“

„Lasst mich in Ruhe, fort, sage ich, geht!“

„Ihr wollt im Dunkeln wirklich mich verlassen?“

„Ja, ich geh allein – Ihr bleibt, und dürft mich ruhig dafür hassen!“

Die letzten Worte hatte Caroline wütend hervorgestoßen und hastete wieder davon. Allan sah ihr mit weidwundem Blick nach.

„Dass ich der Liebsten nachjagen muss, tut mir in der Seele weh“, klagte der Bedienstete und ließ seinen Kopf hängen. „Warum nur stößt Miss Caroline mich fort, nachdem ich ihr gesagt, was mein Herz für sie fühlt. Doch je mehr ich sie anflehe, mich zu erhören, desto mehr flieht sie mich. Bin ich denn ein gar so schrecklicher Kerl? Und wo mag mein Herr sein, der Glückliche? Die Macht der Liebe ist ihm hold, denn er ist ein schöner Mann, mit Augen, deren Strahlen jede Frau entzücken kann. Seine Augen können unmöglich vor Tränen hell geworden sein, sonst wären meine Augen ja noch heller. Ach, im Vergleich zu meinem Herrn bin ich ein Nichts, ungestalt und nicht von hohem Rang. Kein Wunder, dass Caroline nichts von mir wissen will. Ist sie doch den Anblick ihres schönen Bruders gewohnt und wünscht sich natürlich einen Ehemann, der genauso hübsch ist wie mein Herr. Wie konnte ich also jemals glauben, dass Caroline mir je ihre Gunst gewähren würde?“

In diesem Augenblick seufzte Jane laut im Traum, was Allen, der sich allein gewähnt hatte, erschrocken zusammenfahren und umwenden ließ. Sein Blick fiel auf die schöne Schläferin, die allein im Moose lag.

„Was soll das bedeuten? Miss Jane allein hier? Und wo ist mein Herr? Ob Jane noch lebt? Nun, es ist kein Blut zu sehen“, murmelte der junge Diener nachdenklich, kniete sich nieder und rüttelte die Schlafende sanft an der Schulter. „Jane, wenn Ihr noch am Leben seid, dann wacht auf!“

Verschlafen murmelte Jane irgendetwas, rieb sich die Augen und öffnete sie dann langsam. Als ihr Blick auf Allan fiel, trat ein strahlendes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

„Welch Engel weckte mich, oh, guter Allan. Wenn es dir Freude macht, gehe ich für dich durchs Feuer!“

„Oh, Ihr scheint noch im Traum befangen, Miss Jane“, erwiderte der junge Diener. „Weiß ich doch, dass Euer Herz nur meinem Herrn, Charles Bingley, gehört.“

„Nun…“, Jane schien erst allmählich wieder zu sich zu kommen, setzte sich auf und rieb sich über die Stirn, als ob sie sich an etwas erinnern wollte. Dann jedoch schüttelte sie den Kopf und sah Allan direkt ins Gesicht, während sie erklärte: „Es stimmt, ich war in Charles Bingley verliebt, aber jetzt erst erkenne ich, dass die Zeit, die ich in seiner Gesellschaft verbrachte, vertane Zeit war. Nicht Charles ist jetzt mein Leben, sondern du, mein guter Allan. Wie konnte ich nur so unvernünftig sein, mich einem Mann verbinden zu wollen, der so wenig zu mir passt? Aber nun, da mein Verstand zurückgekehrt ist, erkenne ich erst, wie unreif ich gewesen bin. Doch gut Ding braucht Weile, um zu reifen. Und nun, da ich gereift bin, wird mir klar, dass du der einzig Richtige für mich bist. Ich liebe dich.“

Allan wich bei Janes Worten abrupt von ihr zurück und stellte sich wieder auf die Beine.

„Weshalb treibt Ihr solch einen Spott mit mir, Miss Jane?“, fragte er verärgert. „Ich glaubte, in Euch mehr Edelmut zu seh’n. Reicht es Euch nicht, von meinem Herrn geliebt zu werden? Müsst Ihr aus Übermut noch mich verhöhnen, weil mich Miss Bingley abwies? Weh, welche Welt, in der – verschmäht von einem Weib – ein Mann der anderen dienen muss zum Zeitvertreib! Oh, Pfui!“

Allan spuckte mit angeekeltem Gesicht auf dem Boden vor Jane aus und ging eilig davon. Die älteste Miss Bennet erhob sich und blickte dem jungen Diener sehnsuchtsvoll hinterher.

„Jane! Komm zur Vernunft!“, rief Elizabeth ihrer Schwester zu, aber sie musste wie schon so oft die Erfahrung machen, dass sie auch für Jane weder zu sehen noch zu hören war. Oh, welch böses Spiel dieser Zauber des magischen Taues doch trieb! Denn entsetzt beobachtete sie, wie Jane voller Verachtung auf Charles Bingley blickte und dann leise murmelte: „Ja, schlaf du nur! Zum Glück sah Allan dich nicht! Schlaf nur immerdar weiter und komm mir nie mehr zu nahe! Der Irrtum meiner Liebe zu dir ist nun vorbei, drum verlass ich dich jetzt! Mein Herz gehört nun Allan und ich folge ihm.“

Nach diesen Worten setzte Jane sich in die Richtung, in der der junge Diener verschwunden war, in Bewegung. Bald war sie auch Elizabeths Blick verschwunden. Doch kaum hatte die zweitälteste Miss Bennet dies realisiert, erschrak sie, weil Charles Bingley auf einmal aufschrie und seine Augen entsetzt aufriss.

„Jane! Guter Gott, ich eile dir zu Hilfe!“, tönte es aus seinem Munde und er sah sich nach dem Mooshügel um, auf dem Jane zuvor geschlafen hatte. „Wie? Oh, Liebste, was ist hier geschehen? Mir träumte, du seist in Gefahr und eine Schlange näherte sich dir und fraß dein Herz. Und dabei hast du nur stumm gelächelt… welch Alptraum, fürwahr! – Und nun, oh Liebling, Jane, nun bist du fort! Jane! Jane!“

Niemand antwortete Charles und er erhob sich nun. Mit unverkennbarer Sorge in seinem Gesicht schaute er sich nach allen Seiten um und rief immer wieder Janes Namen. Schließlich murmelte er resigniert: „Oh Gott, kein Laut, kein Wort kam zu mir zurück! Sie hört mich nicht! Wo ist sie nur? Gewiss ist ihr etwas geschehen, ich muss sie sofort im Walde suchen gehen!“ 


	4. Chapter 4

~ Part 3 ~

 

Elizabeth war es unmöglich, auf der Stelle zu verharren und so setzte sie sich genau wie Charles in Bewegung, um im Walde nach ihrer ältesten Schwester zu suchen. Bald jedoch hatte sie auch den Verehrer Janes verloren und irrte allein umher. Dabei rief sie immer wieder laut den Namen ihrer Schwester, doch niemand antwortete ihr und sie war auch eine Weile völlig allein im Walde. Nur die Geräusche der Nacht drangen leise an ihr Ohr und Furcht beschlich ihr Herz.

„Jane!“, rief sie immer wieder, musste sich bald jedoch innerlich eingestehen, dass wohl niemand sie hörte. Vorhin hatte sie Mr. Darcy angesprochen, doch er hatte gar nicht auf sie reagiert, ebenso wenig wie sein Diener Puck, als er den Saft der Wunderblume über die Augen ihrer Schwester ausgeschüttet hatte. Und gar Jane! Sie schien sie auch nicht hören zu können, denn im Allgemeinen würde sie doch wohl auf den Zuruf einer Schwester reagieren. Alles in allem war dies eine sehr merkwürdige Erfahrung… merkwürdig und beängstigend… was sollte sie denn jetzt nur machen? Sie konnte doch ihre arme, verzauberte Schwester nicht einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen!

Plötzlich erschrak sie, da eine laute Stimme an ihr Ohr drang: „Ist unsere ganze Kompanie beisammen?!“

Und dann trafen nach und nach auf einer größeren Lichtung, nur etwas von ihr entfernt, einige einfach gekleidete Leute ein. Lizzy atmete vor Erleichterung auf und näherte sich einem älteren Mann mit Schnauzbart, der ihr Anführer zu sein schien.

„Verzeihen Sie, aber haben Sie vielleicht eine junge, blonde Frau gesehen? Es handelt sich um meine Schwester und ich fürchte, dass sie sich im Walde verirrt.“

Doch der Angesprochene schien sie gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Was war nur los? War sie etwa für alle Welt unsichtbar geworden?

„Sind wir vollzählig?“, fragte der schnauzbärtige Mann.

„Nun, Peter Squenz“, antwortete ihm ein großer, gutaussehender Mann, in dem Elizabeth sogleich George Wickham erkannte. „Es wäre vielleicht am besten, wenn ihr alle nacheinander aufruft, wie wir auf deiner Liste stehen.“

„Na schön“, meinte der Schnauzbärtige und schaute auf einen Zettel in seiner Hand. „Dann werde ich jetzt mal alle vorlesen, die ich für würdig halte, ein Schauspiel zur Hochzeit unserer lieben Prinzessin Anne mit Prinz Theseus aufzuführen.“

„Aber erst, lieber Peter Squenz, sag uns doch, wovon das Stück handelt; dann lies die Namen der Mitspieler vor und komm so zur Sache.“

„Bei unserem Stück handelt es sich um die höchst traurige Geschicht‘ von Pyramus und Thisbe, die beide auf grausigste Art zu Tode kamen.“

„Ein gutes Stück, aber wir werden sehr daran arbeiten müssen“, meinte Wickham erfreut und rieb sich die Hände. „Oh, ich freu‘ mich drauf, das wird lustig! – Also, Peter Squenz, ruf alle Mitspieler auf. – Kommt, Meisters, stellt euch auf!“

„Gut, dann antwortet, sobald ich euch aufrufe! – Claus Zettel, der Weber.“

„Hier bin ich!“, erwiderte Wickham sofort. „Sagt, was ich für eine Rolle habe!“

„Du sollst den Pyramus spielen.“

„Was ist Pyramus, Liebhaber oder Tyrann?“

„Ein Liebhaber, der sich aufs Artigste vor Liebe umbringt.“

„Gewiss wird das bei der echten Vorstellung einige Zuschauer zu Tränen rühren. Wenn ich’s mache, dann beobachtet das Publikum genau! Ich werde Sturm erregen, da ich einigermaßen über mein Schicksal wehklagen werde!“, behauptete Wickham. „Jetzt die Übrigen – wobei ich glaube, ich hab noch das beste Genie, um einen Tyrannen zu spielen. Auch könnte ich einen fabelhaften Herakles abgeben, oder aufs Wunderbarste eine Rolle spielen, wo ich alles kurz und klein schlagen muss.“

„Gut, gut, Claus Zettel, du spielst also den Pyramus! Jetzt zu den anderen – Franz Flaut, der Bälgenflicker!“

„Hier, Peter Squenz!“, meldete sich ein noch sehr junger Mann.

„Nun, Flaut, du wirst Thisbe spielen!“

„Wer ist Thisbe? Ein Ritter, der sich verirrt hat?“

„Thisbe ist das Fräulein, das Pyramus liebt.“

„Nee… nee, danke! Lass mich keine Weiberrolle spielen! Ich bekomm‘ schon einen Bart“, entgegnete der Jüngling ungehalten.

„Völlig egal, Flaut! Du wirst mit einer Maske auftreten und darfst so fein sprechen, wie du willst.“

„Nun, wenn ich das Gesicht verstecken darf, dann gebt mir auch die Rolle der Thisbe“, mischte sich da Wickham wieder ein. „Ich will mit einer furchtbar feinen, hohen Stimme reden: ‚Thisne, Thisne! – Ach, Pyramus, mein innigst Geliebter. Hier ist deine schöne Thisbe.‘"

„Nichts da!“, sagte Peter Squenz ärgerlich. „Du spielst den Pyramus und Flaut die Thisbe!“

„Gut, dann weiter“, erwiderte Wickham.

„Matz Schlucker, der Schneider“, rief Squenz den nächsten auf.

„Hier, Peter Squenz.“

„Matz Schlucker, du sollst Thisbes Mutter spielen. – Tom Schnauz, der Kesselflicker!“

„Tom Schnauz, du bist der Vater von Pyramus. Ich selbst werde Thisbes Vater spielen.“

„Und was ist mit mir?“, meldete sich da ein anderer Mann, der ein enttäuschtes Gesicht machte.

„Oh, tut mir leid! Ich hab ganz vergessen, dich aufzurufen“, entschuldigte sich Squenz und holte das Versäumte umgehend nach. „Schnock, der Schneider!“

„Ja, Peter Squenz.“

„Schnock, du spielst den Löwen.“

„Ich hoffe, du hast den Part für den Löwen aufgeschrieben“, meinte Schnock zaghaft. „Du weißt doch, Peter Squenz, dass ich nicht gut lernen kann.“

„Oh, mach dir keine Sorgen, Schnock“, tröstete ihn Squenz. „Du musst nichts tun außer zu brüllen.“

„Ich bitt‘ dich, Peter Squenz, gib mir die Rolle!“, meldete sich da wieder in eifrigem Ton George Wickham zu Wort. „Ich will der Löwe sein und brüllen, dass das Publikum davon ganz und gar davon ergriffen wird und Prinz Theseus sagen soll: ‚Noch mal brüllen, noch mal brüllen!‘“

„Das wäre nicht gut!“, entgegnete Squenz in ernstem Ton. „Wenn du den Löwen gar zu fürchterlich spielst, könnten sich Prinzessin Anne, ihre Mutter, Königin Catherine, und die übrigen Damen erschrecken. Das würde uns gewiss an den Galgen bringen.“

Die übrigen Handwerker stimmten ihm zu, worauf Wickham meinte: „Ich sehe ja ein, dass erschrockene Damen unvernünftig genug sein könnten, uns aufzuhängen. Doch keine Sorge, ich bin durchaus in der Lage, mich den Umständen anzupassen. Glaubt mir, ich werde so sanft brüllen wie ein liebliches Täubchen.“

„Nichts da, Zettel“, gab Squenz in strengem Ton zurück. „Du wirst niemand anderes als den Pyramus spielen. Denn Pyramus ist ein hübscher Mann, ein charmanter, artiger Kavalier, wie man ihn nur an Festtagen verlangen kann. Deshalb musst du den Pyramus spielen!“

„Gut, gut, ich füg mich drein!“

„Schön, dann wäre das jetzt also auch geklärt“, meinte Squenz und holte dann aus der Tasche, die er bei sich trug, verschiedene Blätter, die er an die anderen verteilte. „Hier, Meisters, sind eure Rollen. Lest sie euch gut durch und dann versuchen wir, das Stück einmal durchzuspielen, damit wir ein Gefühl dafür bekommen, wie es wäre, wenn wir vor Publikum auftreten.“

Eine ganze Weile lang war es still, da die Männer jeder lasen. Noch einmal versuchte Elizabeth, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Doch niemand hörte sie, ja nicht einmal Wickham, der sie doch gut kennen musste. Zuerst sprach sie ihn an, dann tippte sie ihm leicht auf die Schulter, ohne dass eine Reaktion darauf erfolgte – nicht einmal, als sie ihn bald darauf noch einmal und heftiger stieß. Offensichtlich war sie wirklich unsichtbar geworden. Was mochte das alles nur bedeuten?

„Peter Squenz“, ließ sich nach einer Weile wieder Wickham vernehmen.

Der schnauzbärtige Mann schaute zu ihm auf.

„Ja, lieber Sappermentszettel?“

„In diesem Stück kommen Dinge vor, die niemandem gefallen werden. Zum Beispiel muss Pyramus ein Schwert ziehen, um sich selbst damit umzubringen – das können die Damen nicht vertragen. Wie willst du in dieser Angelegenheit vorgehen?“

„Potz Blitz, tatsächlich – ein gefährlicher Punkt“, stimmte ihm Schnauz zu.

„Wir sollten lieber das Totmachen weglassen“, meldete sich Schlucker zu Wort.

„Nein, ich habe eine Idee, wie wir das alles gutmachen könnten“, meinte Wickham zuversichtlich und wandte sich wieder Squenz zu. „Schreib einen Prolog und sag daran unverblümt, dass unsere Schwerter keinen Schaden anrichten und Pyramus nicht wirklich stirbt, sondern nur so tut. Und zu unserer Sicherheit verrate, dass ich nicht Pyramus, sondern Zettel, der Weber, bin. Das wird den Damen schon die Furcht nehmen.“

„Gut, dann werde ich einen solchen Prolog schreiben“, gab Squenz nach.

„Aber werden die Damen nicht auch vor dem Löwen erschrecken?“, fragte Schnauz zweifelnd.

„Ein guter Einwand“, lobte Wickham. „Es ist eine gräuliche Geschicht‘, einen Löwen unter Damen zu bringen. Wir sollten uns vorsehen!“

„Darum muss ein anderer Prolog sagen, dass der Löwe kein wirklicher Löwe ist“, meinte Schnauz.

„Sehr richtig“, stimmte Wickham ihm zu und nickte. „Du musst also auch seinen Namen nennen, Peter Squenz, und sein Gesicht muss halb durch den Hals des Löwen gesehen werden, er sollte selbst durch diesen sprechen und die Damen beruhigen, indem er versichert, dass er kein wirklicher Löwe ist, sondern ein Mensch.“

Elizabeth fragte sich gerade, ob die Männer denn alle den Verstand verloren hätten. Aber seit sie unsichtbar geworden war, schien alle Welt verrückt geworden zu sein. Sie beschloss, sich wieder von der Gruppe zu entfernen, und ließ sich am Stamme einer alten Eiche nieder, da sie nicht wusste, was sie jetzt weiter machen sollte. Jane hatte sie nicht gefunden und selbst wenn, so konnte ihre Schwester sie in keiner Weise wahrnehmen. Es war schier zum Verzweifeln. Und zu allem Überfluss lief Mr. Darcy hier im Walde in einem fantasievollen langen Gewand als Elfenkönig Oberon herum und hatte tatsächlich einen Diener, der fliegen konnte. Doch wie und warum war es nur dazu gekommen?

„Gut, gut, Zettel, ich werde deinem Vorschlag folgen“, versprach Peter Squenz gerade. „Aber es gibt noch zwei schwierige Punkte. Erstens, den Mond in die Kammer der Liebenden zu bringen, denn Pyramus und Thisbe treffen sich beim Mondenschein. Zweitens brauchen wir eine Wand, da Pyramus und Thisbe durch den Spalt einer Wand miteinander sprechen.“

„Nun, das ist zu lösen“, meinte Wickham leichthin. „Einer von uns spielt den Mond, indem er eine Laterne trägt – ein anderer von uns stellt die Wand dar. Man muss ihn ein bisschen mit Mörtel beschmieren und er soll seine Finger dann so halten, dass dies ein Loch bildet, durch das Pyramus und Thisbe hindurchwispern können.“

„Das bekommen wir hin“, gab Squenz zufrieden zurück und lächelte etwas. „Nun, dann ist alles gut. So, dann lasst uns das Stück mal durchspielen. Zettel, fang als Pyramus an – und wenn du mit deiner Rede fertig bist, tritt hinter den Busch und warte auf dein Stichwort. So soll jeder erst bei seinem Stichwort auftreten.“

Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass das Stück, das die Männer hier probten, besonderen Anklang bei dem Hochzeitspaar und Königin Catherine finden würde. Am besten wäre für alle Beteiligten, wenn es gar nicht erst dazu kommen würde, um allen eine peinliche Situation zu ersparen.

„Ei, ei, was ist denn das?“, hörte sie da plötzlich eine leise Stimme über sich murmeln und schaute hoch. Über ihr flog Puck, der sich interessiert die probenden Handwerker anschaute. „Welch merkwürdige Gesellschaft mach sich hier breit, so nahe der Schlafstätte unserer Königin? Wie? Es gibt ein Schauspiel, ich will zusehen und zuhören… und vielleicht auch mitspielen…“

In diesem Augenblick sagte Squenz: „Los, Pyramus, sprich! Thisbe, tritt vor!“

Und Wickham begann: „Oh, Thisbe, wie eine Blum‘ von Giften duftet süß…“

„Es heißt ‚DÜFTE‘“, korrigierte ihn Squenz.

Wickham sagte erneut: „Oh, Thisbe, wie eine Blum‘ von Düften duftet süß, so tut dein Atem auch, oh Thisbe, meine Zier. Doch hör! Ich hör ‘ne Stimm, es ist gewiss mein Vater; warte hier, ich komme gleich zurück.“

Und damit verschwand Wickham hinter einigen Büschen.

Der junge Flaut fragte zaghaft: „Bin ich jetzt dran?“

„Ja, zum Henker, das bist du!“, erwiderte Squenz etwas unwillig. „Dein Liebhaber ist nur fortgegangen, um nachzuschauen, was das Geräusch ist, das er eben gehört hat, und kommt gleich wieder.“

Elizabeth bemerkte, dass Puck leise vor sich hin lachte. Dann war er plötzlich verschwunden und sie wandte sich wieder den probenden Handwerkern zu. Sie hatte Mitleid mit dem Jungen, der nun mit unsicherer Stimme seinen Part zu zitieren begann.

„Oh, strahlender Pyramus, so weiß wie eine edle Lilie, so rot wie eine Rose auf dem schönsten Strauch; du munterer Jüngling, eine Zierde unter den Männern, und treu wie das treueste Ross, das niemals müde wird. Ich will sich treffen bei Nickels Grab.“

„NINUS GRAB“, korrigierte ihn Squenz. „Doch das Letzte musst du jetzt noch nicht sagen. Herrgott, du betest deinen ganzen Part auf einmal runter, Junge! Dass du ihn treffen willst, sagst du erst als Antwort auf die Frage von Pyramus! – Zettel! Tritt auf! Dein Stichwort ist schon gefallen, es ist: ‚niemals müde wird‘!“

Der gerügte Flaut wiederholte noch einmal: „…treu wie das treueste Ross, das niemals müde wird.“

Und dann trat plötzlich aus dem Gebüsch, in dem Wickham kurz vorher verschwunden war, eine Gestalt heraus, die sprach: „Wenn ich schön wäre, Thisbe, dann wäre ich allein der Deine.“

Flaut schrie plötzlich erschrocken auf und lief davon. Und auch die anderen Männer erstarrten vor Schreck, denn es war keineswegs Wickham, der aus dem Gebüsch gekommen war, sondern ein Wesen mit einem Eselskopf, jedoch in der Kleidung Wickhams.

„Oh, wie gräulich – wie furchtbar. Schnell, lauft fort, Meisters, es spukt hier. Nur weg, nur weg! Hilfe!“

Und alle Männer liefen fort, als ob sie von der Tarantel gestochen worden wären. Elizabeth sah, wie Puck hinter dem Gebüsch, in dem Wickham sich vor kurzem noch versteckt hatte, hervorlugte und grinste. Welch ein boshafter Kobold er doch war! Mochten die Handwerker sein, wie sie wollten, sie hatten es nicht verdient, dermaßen erschrocken zu werden. Genauso grauenhaft war es, Wickham mit einem Eselskopf zu versehen.

„Hey! Warum lauft ihr denn alle davon?!“, rief Wickham, der offensichtlich nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass er verwandelt worden war.

Daraufhin erschien noch einmal Peter Squenz und sagte: „Oh, Zettel, du bist verhext worden. Gott steh dir bei!“

Dann verschwand er sofort wieder. Wickham blickte ihm einen Moment nach verständnislos hinterher, dann murmelte er: „Ich merk schon, sie wollen mich zum Narren halten – einen Esel aus mir machen! Aber die Suppe will ich ihnen versalzen. Ich werde hierbleiben, auf und ab spazieren und singen, damit sie sehen, dass ich mich nicht fürchte.“

Wenn Elizabeth jemals gedacht hätte, ihre Schwester Mary wäre eine schlechte Sängerin, so konnte sie nun mit eigenen Ohren hören, dass Mary von Wickham darin weit übertroffen wurde. Denn er begann sehr laut zu singen:

„Die Schwalbe, die den Sommer bringt – der Spatz, der Zeisig fein – die Leche, die sich lustig schwingt – bis in den Himmel hinein…“

Umso erstaunter war sie daher, als auf einmal die Feenkönigin erschien und mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht zu Wickham hinging.

„Oh, wie lieblich dein Gesang ist, du holdes Wesen. Mir war, als weckte mich ein Engel aus tiefem Schlafe.“

Derart ermutigt sang Wickham weiter: „Der Kuckuck, der der Grasmück – so gern ins Nestchen heckt – und lacht darob mit arger Tück – und manchen Eh’mann neckt.“

„Ich bitte dich, holder Sterblicher, sing noch einmal“, bat Titania ihn. „Mein Ohr ist ganz verliebt in deine Melodie. Auch sind meine Augen betört von deiner lieblichen Gestalt. Und ich muss dir gestehen, ich habe mich sogleich in dich verliebt!“

„Ich glaube, dazu könnten Sie nicht viel Ursach‘ haben, Madame“, erwiderte Wickham höflich. „Aber Vernunft und Liebe haben wohl nicht viel miteinander gemeinsam.“

„Du bist genauso klug wie du reizend bist“, seufzte Titania und bedachte ihn mit einem zärtlichen Blick.

„Wenn ich nur klug genug wäre, aus diesem Wald herauszukommen, so besäße ich genügend Klugheit.“

„Oh, verlange nicht, aus diesem Wald zu fliehen. Bleib bei mir!“, forderte Titania ihn freundlich auf. „Ja, ich bestehe darauf, dass du bleibst! Wisse denn, dass ich von hohem Stande bin und mein Leben ein einziger Sommer ist. Drum folge mir, ich werde dir Elfen geben, die dich bedienen. Keiner deiner Wünsche soll unerfüllt bleiben.“

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich darauf sagen soll…“, meinte Wickham zögernd. Doch als Titania sich in seinen Arm einhängte, wehrte er sich nicht dagegen. Sie lächelte ihn an und sagte: „Komm, geh mit mir zu meinem Lieblingsplatz.“

Die Feenkönigin wandte ihren Blick kurz in den Himmel und meinte besorgt: „Mir scheint, das Antlitz Lunas ist vor Tränen blind. Und wenn sie weint, weint jede kleine Blume um ein Mädchen. Drum soll ein Zauber jetzt die Zunge meines Liebsten binden, wenn wir jetzt gleich den Weg zu meiner Laube gehen.“

Und Elizabeth spürte, wie ein leichter Sommerwind durch den Wald fuhr und es auf einmal ganz still wurde, während Titania den widerstandslosen Wickham mit sich fortführte…


	5. Chapter 5

~ Part 4 ~

 

Kaum waren Titania und der mit einem Eselskopf versehene Wickham Elizabeths Blick entschwunden, erschien Darcy-Oberon auf der Lichtung und schaute sich suchend um.

„Nur einen Moment lang war ich weg, einen kurzen Augenblick und just in diesem Zeitraum muss Titania erwacht sein“, murmelte er. „Ich hoffe, es ist kein zu grässliches Geschöpf, das ihr zuerst ins Auge fiel.“

„Oh, Herr, Ihr seids!“, rief Puck aus und kam sogleich aus dem Gebüsch geflogen, in dem er sich vorher versteckt hatte.

„Nun, toller Geist, was für Abenteuer spuken hier im Wald?“, begrüßte ihn Darcy-Oberon.

„Unsere Königin liebt ein Ungeheuer“, antwortete Puck fröhlich. „Sie lag im Schlaf versunken auf ihrem Moos, als eine Schar einfacher Handwerksleute kam, um ihr ein Stück zu proben, das sie auf der Hochzeitsfeier von Prinzessin Anne aufführen wollen. Oh, Herr, es war ein Grauen. Der Albernste von ihnen, der den Pyramus spielen sollte, wartete hier im Gebüsch auf sein Stichwort. Diesen Augenblick nutzte ich, um ihm einen Eselskopf zu schenken – und nicht lange darauf gibt Thisbe das Stichwort. Mein Mime also tritt aus seinem Versteck heraus und seine Freunde fliehen sofort, als sie ihn sehen. Nur Pyramus blieb dort stehen, wo er war, und fing zu singen an. Darauf erwachte Königin Titania und machte aus dem Langohr sogleich ihren Liebling.“

„Womit die Wirkung der Wunderblume bewiesen ist“, meinte Oberon nachdenklich, schien jedoch nicht zufrieden zu sein. „Wie steht es mit der jungen Dame aus Athen und ihrem Verehrer? Hast du sie finden können und ihr die Augen mit dem Saft bestrichen?“

„Oh ja, Herr, ich tat es, als sie schlief. Der junge Mann ruhte unweit neben ihr. Wenn sie erwacht, muss sie ihn gleich erblicken.“

„Still, Puck! Hör nur, es nähern sich Stimmen. Rasch, hinter das Gebüsch!“

Elizabeth blieb dort sitzen, wo sie war, denn sie sah keine Notwendigkeit, sich zu verstecken. Niemand schien sie ja zu sehen.

Wenige Augenblicke später erschienen Charles Bingley und seine Schwester auf der Lichtung.

„Warum quälst du mich mit Vorwürfen?“, ließ sich da Caroline vernehmen. „Du weißt, dass ich gegen deine Verbindung mit Jane Bennet war, weil ich nur das Beste für dich wollte. Du solltest deine Todfeinde hassen, nicht mich!“

„Ich schelte dich nur, statt dich zu verfluchen“, gab Charles wütend zurück. „Du hast Jane etwas angetan, gib es schon zu! Nur weil du sie in meiner Nähe schlafend fandest. So töte auch mich, Schwester!“

„Ich tat ihr nichts, Charles, das versichere ich dir!“

„Lüg nicht so frech! Willst du mir allen Ernstes einreden, dass Jane mich verließ, während ich schlief? Das würde sie niemals tun! Es kann keine treuere Seele auf dieser Erde geben als sie! Nein, nein, viel eher glaube ich, dass du sie ermordet hast!“

„Es ist nicht wahr. Dein grausamer Vorwurf verletzt mich tief!“

„Nun, wenn es nicht wahr ist, dann sag mir, wo Jane ist!“

„Ich wünschte mir, sie wäre weit, weit fort, an einem fremden, unerreichbaren Ort!“

„Hinweg, du mörderische Schlange. Ich will dich niemals wiedersehen!“

„Deine Wut gegen mich ist ohne Grund, mein armer, liebeskranker Bruder! Ich habe Jane nicht ein Haar gekrümmt, ich weiß nichts von ihrem Tod.“

„Geht es ihr gut?“

„Was habe ich davon, wenn ich es dir verraten könnte?“

„Oh, du verräterische Schwester! Ich werde deine Nähe fliehen, gleich, ob du Jane etwas getan hast oder nicht.“

„Aber, Charles!“, protestierte Caroline und ergriff seinen Arm. Aber er schüttelte sie nur heftig ab und ließ sie stehen. Caroline blickte ihm traurig nach.

„Es ist zur Zeit wohl sinnlos, ein vernünftiges Wort mit ihm zu reden“, sagte sie leise zu sich und setzte sich neben einen Baum nieder, lehnte sich an den Stamm. Elizabeth konnte erkennen, dass Miss Bingley erschöpft wirkte. Bald darauf fielen deren Augen zu und sie schlief sofort ein. Kurz danach kamen Darcy-Oberon und Puck wieder aus dem Gebüsch hervor.

„Was hast du getan?!“, wandte sich der Elfenkönig an seinen Diener. „Wie konntest du einer treuen Frau den Liebessaft verabreichen?!“

„Verzeiht, Herr, aber Ihr sagtet mir, ich könne die Stolze an ihrer Athener Tracht erkennen“, verteidigte sich Puck. „Die Dame, die hier schlummert, fand ich jedoch nicht. Nur die andere!“

„Sei’s drum, wir wollen deinen Fehler geradebiegen“, erwiderte Darcy-Oberon. „Streif also durch den Wald und such den anderen Mann, der liebeskrank und blass nach dieser hier seufzend schmachtet. Geh, locke ihn durch Täuschung hierher; und bis er kommt, bezaubere ich dies stolze Wesen.“

„Ich eile, mein Herr!“, versprach Puck und war fort, ehe Elizabeth auch nur einen Wimpernschlag tun konnte.

Derweil trat Oberon näher an die schlafende Caroline heran, beugte sich zu ihr herab und drückte die Zauberblume leicht über ihre geschlossenen Lider aus, wobei er murmelte: „Blume mit dem Purpurschein, senke dich in ihr Aug‘ hinein – dass ihr Verehrer ihr glorreich erschein, sobald sie erwacht.“

Kaum hatte sich der Elfenkönig wieder aufgerichtet, kam auch schon wieder Puck angeflogen.

„Oh, Herr, hier kommt der andere Mann aus Athen“, berichtete er belustig. „Und die von mir gesalbte Dame fleht ihn um Liebeslohn an. Wie verrückt die Sterblichen doch sind!“

„Tritt beiseite, Puck. Von dem Lärm muss die Hochmütige erwachen!“

Die beiden Elfen versteckten sich wieder hinter dem Gebüsch und Elizabeth wurde wieder Zeugin, wie ihre älteste Schwester sich zum Narren machte. Sie verfolgte Bingleys Kammerdiener immer noch mit Liebesschwüren.

„Oh, guter Allan, liebster Allan“, sagte Jane in flehentlichem Ton. „Seit wann kleiden sich Hohn und Spott in Tränen? Wie kannst du glauben, dass ich dir zum Hohne huldige? Sieh nur, ich weine, weil du mich nicht erhören willst. Gibt es ein besseres Zeichen, dass ich meine Worte ernst meine?“

„Euer Spott wird immer offenkundiger, Madame“, gab Allan entrüstet zurück. „Habt Ihr nicht vor kurzem erst meinem Herrn die Treue geschworen? Eure Treue kann demnach nicht viel wert sein.“

„Ich war unreif und verblendet, sonst hätte ich Charles Bingley nie mein Herz versprochen!“

„Verblendung nenne ich es, jetzt den Schwur zu brechen! Ich liebe einzig Caroline.“

„Caroline interessiert sich nur für das Wohlergehen ihres Bruders, nicht für dich!“

Als ob die Erwähnung ihres Namens etwas in Miss Bingley ausgelöst hätte, regte sie sich unruhig und schlug gleich darauf die Augen auf, die sofort auf Allan fielen.

„Oh, du Abbild der Männlichkeit“, seufzte sie und erhob sich. „Womit kann ich das Strahlen deiner Augen wohl vergleichen? Kristall ist trübe dagegen. Und deine hübschen Lippen erst, wie reife Kirschen, die ich gerne küssen möchte.“

Diese Redeweise bewirkte in Allan, der sich so gleich von zwei Damen umgarnt sah, aber nicht Freude, weil seine Angebetete ihm nun zu verstehen gab, dass er ihr gefiel. Vielmehr zog er seine Brauen wütend zusammen und meinte missmutig: „Oh Schmach, ich seh, ich beide habt euch verschworen, mich zu eurer Lust zu plagen. Wäre Sitte und Anstand in Euch vorhanden, so würdet ihr mich nicht so schmählich quälen. Wärt Ihr wahrhaftig Damen mit einem Herz im Leib, so würdet ihr Mitleid mit mir empfinden, anstatt mich auf diese grausame Art zu verhöhnen, indem ihr mit Lob und Schwüren Euren Scherz treibt! Oh, weh mir, dass heutzutage ein Weib einen anständigen Manne quält zum Zeitvertreib!“

„Caroline“, wandte sich da Jane an Bingleys Schwester. „Wie Ihr seht, habe ich Eurem Bruder abgeschworen. Reicht mir darum in Güte und Frieden die Hand zur Versöhnung und tretet Eure Huld an Allan nun an mir ab. Denn ich liebe ihn und will dies bis an mein Lebensende tun.

„Nein, Jane, behalt die Liebe meines Bruders! Er liebt dich und sucht dich überall! Dass ich gegen Eure Verbindung war, tut mir nun von Herzen leid. War mir zuvor doch niemals klar, wie machtvoll die Liebe sein kann. Doch nun hat mein Herz sich Allan zugewandt und will für immer bei ihm seine Heimat finden.“

„Glaub ihr kein Wort, Allan!“, sagte Jane daraufhin zu dem jungen Kammerdiener, der ungläubig von einer Dame zur anderen schaute.

„Schweig, Jane, was weißt du schon von Treue!“, gab Caroline verärgert zurück. „Dort kommt mein Bruder, der dein Liebster ist. Geh, um ihn zu begrüßen!“

Charles Bingley kam eilends in die Lichtung und näherte sich sofort mit offenen Armen Jane.

„Oh Liebste, wie gut, dass meinem Ohr deine liebliche Stimme so vertraut ist. Doch warum hast du mich alleingelassen?“

„Die Liebe riss mich fort“, antwortete Jane kühl.

„Welche Liebe war es, die dich von mir forttrieb?“, fragte Charles verständnislos.

„Die Liebe zu dem guten Allan, deinem Diener, der sogar die Bewunderung der Sterne hervorruft“, erklärte Jane. „Warum also suchtest du mich, da ich von dir nichts mehr wissen will?“

„Was du da sprichst, kann niemals dein Ernst sein, liebste Jane“, erwiderte Charles fassungslos. „Was ist nur mit dir los?“

„Ich glaub es nicht, sogar mein eigener Herr verbindet sich mit den zwei Damen zu der falschen Posse!“, entfuhr es Allan entrüstet. „Oh, Mr. Bingley, was treibt Euch dazu, mich mit so schnödem Spott zu necken? Hab ich Euch nicht immer treu gedient? Und nun gesellt Ihr Euch zu Eurer Verlobten und Eurer Schwester, um Euren armen, liebgeplagten Kammerdiener mit Spott zu überziehen?! Das ist nicht anständig!“

„Eure Vorwürfe erstaunen mich“, gab Charles betroffen zurück. „Ich verhöhne Euch nicht, Allan. Vielmehr seid Ihr es, der mich verhöhnt!“

„Habt Ihr Miss Jane denn nicht ermutigt, mir zu folgen und mich mit Liebesschwüren zu verhöhnen? Nur weil mein Herz Eurer Schwester zugetan ist? Und wer stiftete Miss Caroline an, meine Schönheit zu preisen und mir ihre Liebe zu versichern, wo sie vor kurzem noch mich mit Füßen stieß? Und warum schwört Miss Jane der Liebe ab, die ganz ihre Seele erfüllt, nur mit mir ihr Herz anzubieten. Das tut sie doch nur, weil ihr es von ihr verlangt! Als Strafe, weil ich es wagte, mich in Eure Schwester zu verlieben! Reicht es denn nicht, dass ihr das Glück habt, von Eurem Schatz so geliebt zu werden? Habt Ihr es da nötig, einen so Unglücklichen wie mich zu verspotten?! Ja, ich bin elend, denn die, der mein Herz gehört, liebt mich nicht! Ihr solltet mich bedauern, anstatt mich zu verachten, Mr. Bingley!“

„Guter Allan, ich verstehe wirklich nicht, was Ihr meint“, verteidigte sich Charles.

„Schon recht, dann treibt Euer Spiel nur weiter“, gab Allan daraufhin zurück. „Lebt wohl, ich gehe!“

„Bleib, holder Allan, hör mich an!“, flehte Jane. „Mein Herz, mein Leben, mein Allan, bleib!“

„Liebste, verhöhne ihn nicht so“, ermahnte Charles sie.

„Ja, lass Allan in Ruhe!“, mischte sich nun Caroline ein. „Ich liebe ihn weit mehr als du!“

„Ha! Wenn du das sagst, dann komm, beweise es!“, forderte Jane sie auf.

„Nichts lieber als das!“, entgegnete Miss Bingley mit blitzenden Augen. „Auf, komm!“

„Jane, was soll das?!“, fragte Charles verwirrt.

„Fort mit dir, du blondes Gift!“, warf Jane ihm an den Kopf und traf Anstalten, zu Allan zu gehen. Aber Caroline hielt sie sofort am Arm fest und zog sie zurück. Jane sah sie mit einem Blick an, als wollte sie ihr gleich den Hals umdrehen, und sagte drohend: „Lass los, du Natter, sonst schleudere ich dich weg, du Missgeschöpf!“

„Wie wurdest du so wild, mein Liebling, meine Jane?“, fragte Charles. „Du bist ja wie ausgewechselt, mein süßes Herz.“

„Dein Herz?!“, wandte sich Jane nun mit wildem Ausdruck in den Augen an ihn. „Fort, hinweg, Schelm! Du gehst mir auf die Nerven!“

„Das ist kein Scherz mehr“, ermahnte sie Charles.

„Ich beliebe nicht zu scherzen“, antwortete Jane.

„Oh, Liebste, warum fügst du mir ein solches Leid zu?“, fragte Charles. „Warum stößt du mich dermaßen von dir weg? Was ist denn nur geschehen, Liebes? Bin ich nicht Charles? Bist du nicht Jane? Ich bin noch genauso wie zuvor, du liebtest mich doch, erinnerst du dich nicht. Wir wollten zusammen entfliehen und heiraten. Doch dann hast du mich einfach verlassen, während ich unweit von dir schlummerte. Hast du mich denn wirklich verlassen, Jane? Ist das wirklich dein Ernst?“

„Es ist mein Ernst, so wahr ich lebe“, bekräftigte Jane und nickte. „Und ich möchte dich nie wieder sehen. Verscheuche deine Zweifel an meiner Entscheidung und finde dich damit ab, dass ich jetzt Allan liebe.“

„Weh mir“, stöhnte Charles auf und sah nun zu seinem Kammerdiener hin. „Du Liebesdieb! Kamst über Nacht und stahlst das Herz meiner Liebsten.“

„Pfui!“, gab Allan wütend zurück und spuckte auf dem Boden aus. „Habt Ihr denn keinen Anstand, Mr. Bingley? Nicht einmal eine Spur von Scham?“

„Welch heuchlerisches Spiel treibst du, Ausbund der Hölle?!“, beschimpfte Charles ihn. „Doch warte nur, meine Fäuste sollen dich Mores lehren!“

„Was? Ihr wollt gegen mich Gewalt einsetzen? Das ist nicht fair! Stets hielt ich Euch die Treue“, entgegnete Allan. „Stets habe ich behalten, was Ihr mir anvertrautet. Nur jetzt, Caroline zuliebe, verriet ich Eurer Schwester Eure Flucht hier in den Wald. Sie folgte Euch, aus Liebe folgte ich ihr. Sie aber beschimpfte mich und drohte, mich zu schlagen und zu stoßen. Drum lasst mich in Ruhe ziehen. Ich werde meine Torheit heim zur Stadt tragen und Euch sowie den Damen ferner nie mehr folgen. Lasst mich gehen! Ihr seht, dass ich so blöd und kindisch bin.“

„Schön, geht nur“, sagte Charles. „Fort, verschwindet! Wer hindert Euch daran?“

Allan bedachte daraufhin Caroline mit einem sehnsuchtsvollen Blick und antwortete: „Ein törichtes Herz, das ich hier zurücklasse.“

„Wie?“, entfuhr es Charles. „Etwa bei meiner Jane?“

„Nein, bei Caroline.“

„Keine Sorge, Allan. Charles soll dir nichts zuleide tun!“, versicherte Jane dem jungen Diener.

„Natürlich nicht“, meinte Caroline höhnisch an Jane gewandt. „Wie kann er das, da du meinen Bruder beschützt?!“

„Verschwinde endlich!“, zischte Jane Charles an.

„Wag ja nicht, noch einmal das Wort an Allan zu richten“, sagte Miss Bingley zu Jane. „Erfrechst du dich, ihm noch einmal nur im Geringsten deine Liebe zu versichern, so sollst du es büßen!“

„Ach, nun dann komm, wenn du dich traust!“, entgegnete Janes kampfeslustig. „Es wird sich ja zeigen, wer von uns Allans Liebe würdig ist!“

„Ich folge dir nicht!“, erwiderte Caroline ihrer Konkurrentin. „Nein, ich halte Schritt mit dir!“

Und dann verzogen sich die beiden Frauen zusammen in einen anderen Teil des Waldes. Sobald sie gegangen waren, wandte sich Charles an seinen Kammerdiener.

„Gratuliere, mein Herr, Ihr seid an dem ganzen Streit hier schuld!“

„Ich habe genug davon, noch länger Euer heuchlerisches Antlitz anzuschauen“, gab Allan missmutig zurück und eilte in einen anderen Teil des Waldes davon. Charles schnaubte kurz auf, verharrte einen Moment und folgte seinem Diener dann nach…


	6. Chapter 6

~ Part 5 ~

 

Als die Menschen alle aus der Waldlichtung verschwunden waren, kamen Darcy-Oberon und Puck wieder aus ihrem Versteck hervor.

„Das ist alles nur deine Schuld“, warf der Elfenkönig dem Kobold vor. „Welch furchtbarer Irrtum, es sei denn, es handelt sich hier wieder einmal um einen deiner Schelmenstreiche.“

„Ich versichere Euch, Herr, diesmal handelt es sich um einen Irrtum“, antwortete Puck. „Gabt Ihr selbst mir nicht als einziges Merkmal die Athenertrach an? Soweit bin ich also ohne Schuld, da doch diejenige, die ich salbte, wirklich eine Athenerin ist.“

„Du wurdest eben Zeuge, dass die hitzigen Weiber sich prügeln wollen. Darum beeile dich, Puck, wirf einen nächtigen Schleuer und bedecke den Sternenhimmel rasch mit einem dichten Nebeldunst. Und wenn die beiden Kontrahentinnen sich nicht mehr sehen, locke sie auf falsche Wege und Stege, damit sie sich nicht mehr begegnen. Bald borge dir die Stimme von Caroline und reize damit frech Jane zum Verdruss, bald schimpfe und höhe wieder wie Jane die stolze Caroline und bringe die beiden dadurch auseinander, bis Müdigkeit von ihrem Geiste Besitz ergreift. Sobald sie schlafen, zerdrück dieses Kraut, das ich dir gebe, dann auf Janes Augen, um sie von dem Zauberbann der Liebesblume zu erlösen. Sobald sie dann erwacht, wird das Geschehene wie ein wirres Nachtbild ihr erscheinen. Danach können die Liebenden, glücklich vereint, wieder nach Athen zurückkehren. Derweil besuche ich Titania, um sie von ihrer irren Liebe zu befreien.“

„Mein König, wir müssen uns beeilen! Bald wird der Tag sich nahen.“

„Dann zaudere nicht! Sei schnell. Wir können noch alles bis zur Morgendämmerung in Ordnung bringen!“

Elizabeth sah, wie Puck verschwand. Sie selbst erhob sich, um Oberon zu folgen, der keine Zeit verlor, das Nachtlager seiner Königin aufzusuchen.

Sie betraten wenig später eine große, gemütlich eingerichtete Naturlaube, deren Dach aus großen Blättern bestand. Im Inneren der Laube, auf einem weichen Moosbett lag Titania neben dem eselsköpfigem Wickham, dem sie immer wieder zärtlich über seinen Kopf strich.

„Oh Holder“, seufzte sie. „Komm her und lass dich küssen und deinen glatten Kopf will ich dir mit Rosen bestecken. Ach, welch ein schönes Ohrenpaar zu hast. Man muss es einfach küssen.“

Wickham ließ es sich gern gefallen, wandte sich nach einer Weile jedoch an eine der Elfen, die sich in der Nähe dieses ungleichen Paares aufhielten.

„Bitte, sei so nett und kratz mir den Kopf“, bat er. Die Elfe ließ sich neben ihm nieder und tat, worum er sie gebeten hatte. Wickham gab Geräusche des Wohlbefindens von sich und winkte dann eine andere Elfe herbei, der er auftrug, ihm etwas Honig zu bringen.

„Möchtest du etwas Musik hören, süßer Freund?“, fragte ihn Titania.

„Ja, ich hab ein wirklich gutes Ohr für Musik. Spielt mir etwas auf der Maultrommel vor.“

Eine der Elfen tat ihm den Gefallen, während Titania sich weiter danach erkundigte, ob er gerne etwas essen wolle.

„Nun, zu einer Krippe voll guten, trockenen Hafers würde ich nicht Nein sagen“, antwortete Wickham. „Und ich habe auch großen Appetit auf ein Bund Heu.“

„Ich könnte einen Elfenjungen schicken, der im Versteck eines Eichhörnchens nach Nüssen für dich suchen soll“, bot die Feenkönigin an.

„Nein, ich hätt‘ lieber eine Handvoll trockner Erbsen. Doch bitt‘ ich Euch, lasst keinen Eurer Leute mich jetzt stören. Ich bin ziemlich müde.“

„Ja, schlaf nur, süßer Freund“, säuselte ihm Titania ins Ohr, legte einen Arm um seinen Hals und bettete seinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter. Dann befahl sie den sie umgebenden Elfen: „Nun fort, stört uns für eine Weile nicht. – Oh, süßer Freund, wie schön du doch mit deinem Blütenkranz auf dem Kopfe aussiehst. Oh, wie ich dich liebe! Wie ich dich vergöttere.“

Der eselsköpfige Wickham gab nur einen leisen Schnarchlaut von sich, worauf Titania nachsichtig lächelte und seinen Kopf dann vorsichtig ins Moos bettete. Danach schmiegte sie sich dicht an ihn und war in wenigen Minuten selbst eingeschlummert.

Vorsichtig näherte Darcy-Oberon sich der Feenkönigin. Sie neben einem Mann mit einem Eselskopf liegen zu sehen, schauderte Elizabeth im Innersten, und sie vermutete, dass es dem Elfenkönig auch so ging. Zu allem Überfluss erschien gleich darauf wieder Puck an der Seite seines Herrn. Dieser deutete auf Titania und Wickham und meinte an den Kobold gewandt: „Siehst du dies Schauspiel, Puck? Wie sehr ich doch diesen Wahnsinn bedaure! Von dieser grässlichen Verblendung will meine Liebste nun befreien. Und du, Puck, nimm die fremde Larve vom Kopfe des Handwerkers aus Athen. Er soll mit all den übrigen Menschen hier erwachen und wieder in die Stadt zurückkehren und an all das, was in dieser Nacht geschehen ist, wie einen kuriosen Traum zurückzudenken. Doch erst erlöse ich die Feenkönigin.“

Darcy-Oberon beugte sich über Titania und berührte mit einem Kraut ihre geschlossenen Lider. Dabei murmelte er: „Sei, als wäre nichts gescheh’n! Sieh, wie du zuvor geseh’n! So besiegt zu hohem Ruhme Cynthias Knospe Amors Blume. – Nun, holde Königin, wach auf!“

Titania schlug sofort die Augen auf, erblickte ihren Mann und lächelte.

„Mein Oberon, welch merkwürdige Visionen ich im Träume sah. Stell dir vor, mir schien, als ob ein Esel mein Herz gefangen hielte.“

Der Elfenkönig lächelte und meinte dann: „Schau neben dich, dort liegt dein Freund.“

Titania tat, wie er es ihr riet, fuhr zusammen und wandte sich mit entsetzt aufgerissenen Augen an ihren Mann: „Wie konnte dies geschehen? Ach, wie mir vor dieser Larve graut!“

Oberon schaute zu Puck und befahl: „Nimm ihm endlich den Kopf ab! Und du, liebste Titania, lass Musik erklingen.“

„Musik herbei“, rief die Feenkönigin, während der Kobold sich zu dem schlafenden Wickham niederbeugte und ihm in eines seiner langen Ohren flüsterte: „Wenn du erwachst, so sollst du umgeschaffen, aus deinen eigenen, dummen Augen gaffen.“

Einige Elfen begannen dann, sanfte Musik zu spielen. Oberon reichte Titania ein in Samt gefasstes, dunkelrotes Kästchen.

„Hier, liebste Gemahlin, das ist ein Geschenk für dich.“

Die Feenkönigin nahm das Kästchen entgegen und öffnete es.

„Oh, Oberon, wie wundervoll!“, rief sie gleich darauf entzückt aus. Elizabeth trat hinter sie, um zu sehen, was der Elfenkönig seiner Frau geschenkt hatte. Es war ein funkelnder Diamantring und auch sie fand ihn wunderschön… so schön, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen traten und die Umgebung, in der sie sich befand, verschwamm…

 

~~~*~~~

 

Unvermittelt fand sich Elizabeth dann mitten in der Dunkelheit wieder und vermeinte, die Stimme des Koboldes Puck zu hören, der laut rief: „Hin und her – hin und her – Alle führ‘ ich hin und her!“

Dann erkannte sie die Stimme Janes, die wütend rief: „Wo bist du, stolze Caroline?!“

Und Bingleys Schwester antwortete: „Hier, Abscheuliche, komm nur her. Meine Finger freuen sich darauf, dein Gesicht zu zerkratzen!“

„Na warte, Miststück, ich werde dich schon kriegen!“

Ein boshaftes Lachen klang Elizabeth ins Ohr und sie wusste instinktiv, dass es eben Puck gewesen war, der mit Carolines Stimme ihre ältere Schwester gereizt hatte, ihm zu folgen. Dann flüsterte es in ihrem Inneren: „Und nun werde ich die stolze Caroline zum Narren halten.“

Gleich darauf vernahm sie Miss Bingleys ärgerliche Stimme: „Antworte doch, Jane! Wohin hast du dich verkrochen, du Jammergestalt?! In welchem Busch steckst du?! Komm, sprich doch!“

Und Puck gab mit Janes Stimme zurück: „Du Elende wagst es, die Sterne herauszufordern?! Erzählst dem Busch vor dir, du wolltest kämpfen? Wo bleibst du, Spitzbübin?! Komm, so komm doch! Ich werde dir die Rute geben!“

„Hey!“, gellte Carolines Stimme. „Bist du dort drüben?!“

„Folg meinem Ruf, du jämmerliche Memme!“

Endlich lichtete sich Elizabeths Blick wieder und sie sah ihre Schwester Jane vor sich, die immer noch einen ärgerlichen Gesichtsausdruck hatte, aber doch ein wenig erschöpft wirkte. Müde sagte diese vor sich hin: „Stets zieht er vor mir her mit lauten Drohungen, doch wenn ich komm, wohin er ruft, ist er bereits wieder entflohen. Das Miststück ist im Laufe viel schneller als ich; ich folgte ihr rasch, doch rascher mied sie mich, so dass ich mich wohl ganz im Wald verirrt. Sei’s drum, ich will hier nun ausruhen.“

Jane legte sich einfach ins Gras und flüsterte: „Brich an, holder Tag! Und sobald ich mich ausgeruht habe, werde ich den Hohn rächen und meine Feindin bestrafen.“

Kaum war ihr das letzte Wort über die Lippen gekommen, schlief sie ein. Elizabeth kniete sich neben ihre Schwester und strich ihr behutsam über die Stirn.

„Ach, wenn doch nur der Wahn von dir abfallen würde, Jane“, murmelte sie traurig. Dann bemerkte sie aus den Augenwinkeln, dass auch Caroline sich näherte. Allerdings war sie in eine Nebelwolke gehüllt und konnte wohl nichts erkennen. Nicht einmal den frechen Puck, der rasch um die Nebelwolke herumflog und sie mit Janes Stimme neckte.

„Ho, ho, Frau Hasenfuß, wo bleibst du denn?!“, rief der Kobold.

„Bleib stehen, wenn du es wagst, und schau mir ins Gesicht!“, antwortete Caroline zornig. „Ich merke wohl, dass du mich von einem Platz zum anderen führst, ohne dass du den Mut besitzt, dich mit mir zu messen. Wo bist du jetzt, du Jammerlappen?!“

„Hier drüben, komm her, wenn du dich traust!“, entgegnete Puck.

„Du neckst mich frech, doch das wirst du mir teuer bezahlen, sobald dich mir der Tag vor Augen führt“, versprach Miss Bingley. „Nun geh nur fort, weil Müdigkeit mich zwingt, mich hinzulegen auf dies kalte Kissen. Aber morgen Früh werde ich dich schon zu finden wissen.“

Und auch Caroline ließ sich ins Gras sinken und schlief ein. Wenige Minuten später erschien Allan neben seiner Angebeteten, schien diese jedoch nicht zu sehen. Er seufzte leise und flüsterte: „Oh, lange Nacht, geh endlich doch zu Ende – und du, Tageslicht, lass mich nicht länger schmachten. Ich will zurück zur Heimat, fort von diesen hier, die mich verachten. Ach, Schlaf, der oft dem Kummer Linderung leiht, entziehe mich der Gegenwart für kurze Zeit.“

Und damit ließ sich Allan neben Caroline ins Gras sinken, um ebenfalls gleich einzuschlafen. Puck kam herangeflogen und betrachtete die beiden mit zufriedenem Lächeln, dann glitt sein Blick zu der schlafenden Jane und er murmelte: „Dreie nur! – Einer fehlt hier noch. Aber seht, da kommt ja der Vermisste. Seine Stirn ist umwölkt von Verdruss und Groll. Amor steckt voller Schalkheit und versteht es, die Sterblichen toll zu machen.“

Charles Bingley näherte sich Jane, ohne dass er merkte, dass Puck ihn leicht in ihre Richtung dirigierte. Auch er sah ziemlich erschöpft aus und Elizabeth empfand Mitleid für ihn, da er ebenso wie Jane zum Opfer einer Verwechslung geworden war.

„Ermattet und zerzaust von Dornensträuchern bin ich außerstande, noch einen Schritt mehr zu tun“, wisperte Charles müde, ließ sich dort, wo er war, einfach niedersinken und schlief ein. Puck landete neben ihm, zog ihn vorsichtig noch ein Stück näher an Jane heran, nahm dann das Kraut, das Oberon ihm gegeben hatte, strich damit über Janes Lider und murmelte: „Auf den Grund schlaf gesund! Gießen will ich dir still auf die Augen Arznei. Wirst du wach, dann lach freundlich dem, den vorher du geliebt hast und bleib ihm treu.“

Nachdem Puck dies getan hatte, erhob er sich wieder in die Lüfte und entschwand Elizabeths Blicken…

 

~~~*~~~

 

Elizabeth wusste nicht, wie lange sie in der Nähe von Jane und Charles verharrt hatte, als sie durch den Klang von Jagdhörner aufgeschreckt wurde und sah, dass sich den Schlafenden eine Jagdgesellschaft näherte. Entsetzt erkannte sie, dass es sich dabei um Königin Catherine, deren Tochter Anne und dessen zukünftigen Ehemann handelte. Außerdem befand sich unter der übrigen Jagdgesellschaft auch Mrs. Hurst und deren Ehemann.

„Schaut, Mutter, kennt Ihr die Leute, die hier auf dem Waldboden schlummern?“, fragte Prinzessin Anne, die die beiden Paare als Erste erblickte. Aufgrund dessen lenkten nun auch alle anderen in der Jagdgesellschaft ihre Blicke auf die schlafenden, jungen Leute.

„Oh, Himmel!“, rief Mrs. Hurst aus. „Da liegt mein Bruder Charles mit Jane Bennet und, ich kann es nicht fassen, meine Schwester Caroline mit dem Kammerdiener meines Bruders beieinander!“

„Ich bin erstaunt, Miss Caroline auch hier zu sehen“, gab Königin Catherine zu. „Zweifellos haben sich die vier jungen Menschen sehr früh aufgemacht, um uns auf unserer Jagd Gesellschaft zu leisten. Aber ist heute nicht der Tag, da Euer Bruder sich erklären muss, Mrs. Hurst?“

„Ja, Majestät“, bestätigte die Angesprochene.

Königin Catherine nickte und befahl, noch einmal die Jagdhörner erklingen zu lassen, um die Schlafenden aufzuwecken. Und nun endlich erwachten die vier jungen Leute, erkannten, wer sich vor ihnen befand, und sprangen sofort auf die Füße.

„Ei, guten Morgen“, begrüßte Königin Catherine sie, worauf sie sich verneigten. „Verratet mir, Miss Caroline, woher nun diese plötzliche Eintracht mit Miss Bennet kommt, da ich doch weiß, dass Ihr sie als Schwägerin ablehnt.“

„Eure Majestät, mir verriet der Kammerdiener meines Bruders dessen Plan, in diesen Wald hineinzuflüchten – und ich verfolgte Charles und Jane aus Wut, der Kammerdiener folgte nur aus Liebe mir. Und dann – ich weiß es nicht, durch welche Macht, vermutlich einer höheren – ergriff die Liebe zu Allan mich plötzlich und ich begriff endlich, was in meines Bruders Herzen vorging.“

„Erlaubt mir, Eure Majestät“, mischte sich da Charles ein und Königin Catherine nickte wohlwollend, worauf er weitersprach: „Ich will versuchen, Euch eine Antwort zu geben, wenngleich ich sagen muss, ich fürchte, dass sie recht verworren sein könnte. Halb im Schlafe und halb wachend schwöre ich Euch, dass ich nicht recht weiß, wie ich hierher gelangt bin. Doch ich erinnere mich, dass ich mit Miss Jane Bennet mich hier einfand, um von Athen an einen Ort zu fliehen, wo des Gesetzes Arm uns nicht erreicht.“

„Ist das zu glauben, Eure Majestät?!“, empörte sich da Mrs. Hurst. „Mein Bruder hat eine Strafe mehr als verdient!“

„Lass gut sein, Louisa“, wandte sich da Miss Bingley an ihre Schwester. „Lass Charles Miss Bennet sich zum Weibe nehmen. Die beiden lieben sich und wir sollten uns dem nicht entgegenstellen!“

„Was sind denn das für neue Töne aus deinem Munde, Caroline?“

„Wir taten Unrecht, als wir Charles dazu zwingen wollten, Miss Darcy zu heiraten, Louisa. Es ist doch grausam, zwei Liebende zu trennen. Und so erkläre ich selbst hier vor allen Leuten, dass ich die Frau von Allen werden will. Mein Herz gehört nur ihm allein und ich will immerdar ihm treu sein.“

Louisa erblasste augenblicklich, verdrehte die Augen und fiel vom Pferd. Einige Bedienstete aus dem Hofstaat der Königin kümmerten sich um sie, versicherten, dass Mrs. Hurst nur ohnmächtig sei, und trugen die Bewusstlose dann auf einer Trage in die Stadt zurück.

„Welch Glück, ihr Liebenden, dass wir Euch alle hier trafen“, wandte sich danach Königin Catherine in wohlwollendem Ton an die beiden jungen Paare. „Wir werden unsere Jagd aussetzen und bitten Euch, mit uns zur Stadt zurückzugehen. Schließt doch zusammen mit meiner Tochter und Prinz Theseus noch heute im Tempel den Ehebund und lasst uns anschließend zusammen ein großes Fest feiern, das ohnegleichen sei.“

Damit gab die Königin ein Zeichen und man blies wieder ins die Jagdhörner zum Zeichen, dass man nach Athen zurückkehren wollte. Und während die Jagdgesellschaft zur Pferde zurückritt, sahen sich die beiden jungen Paare nur erstaunt an, bis Caroline schließlich wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Wie scheint doch alles, was ich heute Nacht vermeinte zu erleben, so fern, so klein und unscheinbar“, murmelte sie.

„Auch mir ist so, als sähe ich alles mit geteiltem Auge, dem alles doppelt schein“, gab Charles ihr recht.

„So kommt es auch mir vor“, bestätigte ihm sein Kammerdiener. „Ich fand Caroline, so wie ein Kleinod, mein und dann auch wieder nicht mein.“

„Seid ihr denn auch sicher, dass wir wach sind?“, fragte Caroline. „Mir scheint eher, als ob wir noch schlafen und träumten. Kann es sein, dass unsere Königin gerade hier war und uns zu folgen gebot?“

„Ja, und unsere Schwester Louisa war mit von der Partie“, antwortete Charles.

„Und Ihre Majestät bestellte uns in den Tempel“, sagte Jane ehrfurchtsvoll. „Und lud uns ein, genauso wie Prinzessin Anne den Ehebund zu schließen. Welche Ehre!“

„Dann sollten wir am besten keine Zeit mehr verlieren“, erwiderte Charles und stellte erfreut fest, dass Jane ihn wieder voller Zärtlichkeit anblickte. Er bot ihr seinen Arm dar und sie hängte sich lächelnd ein. Ebenso tat dies Caroline bei Allan, die den beiden auf dem Weg zurück in die Stadt folgten.

Die beiden Paare hatten jedoch nicht bemerkt, dass unweit von ihnen auch ein Handwerker schlief, der jedoch erst erwachte, als sie an ihm vorübergingen. Wickham gähnte, streckte sich und rieb sich dann verschlafen die Augen.

„Oh, ruft mich, wenn mein Stichwort kommt…“, murmelte er. „Dann will ich kommen und antworten. Mein nächstes ist ‚oh schönster Pyramus!‘ – Hey, holla – keiner mehr hier. Wo seid ihr denn Peter Squenz, Flaut, Schnauz und Schlucker?! Sapperzement, alle sind fort und haben mich hier einfach schlafen lassen! Ist das zu glauben?! – Ich habe einen äußerst seltsamen Traum gehabt, fürwahr – ‘s geht über den Menschenverstand zu sagen, was das für ein Traum war. Ein Esel, wer sich einfallen lässt, einen solchen Traum auszulegen. Mir war, als ob ich… aber was! Wer kann das schon begreifen! – Nun, ich will es dem Peter Squenz erzählen und ihn bitten, eine Ballade über diesen Traum zu schreiben. Sie soll ‚Zettels Traum‘ heißen, weil sie so seltsam angezettelt ist.“

Elizabeth sah, wie Wickham sich langsam von seinem Nachtlager erhob, sich ein wenig die Kleider ausklopfte und sich dann auf den Weg nach Athen machte. Sie blickte ihm nachdenklich nach, während sie bemerkte, dass es allmählich hellichter Tag war. Sie vermeinte plötzlich von weitem, Hochzeitsglocken zu hören und dachte daran, dass jetzt Prinzessin Anne ihren Verlobten heiratete, Charles Bingley ihre Schwester Jane und Caroline Bingley den jungen Kammerdiener ihres Bruders… einerseits freute sich darüber, dass Jane glücklich war, andererseits spürte sie, wie ihr selbst das Herz schwer wurde. Denn sie selbst vermisste schmerzlich die Liebe eines bestimmten Mannes. Doch es war mehr als unwahrscheinlich, dass Mr. Darcy sie jemals um ihre Hand bitten würde… zu viel war vorgefallen und der Skandal um Lydia hatte alle Hoffnungen, die sie je gehegt hatte, zunichte gemacht…


	7. Chapter 7

~ Epilog ~

 

Als Lizzy allmählich aus dem Schlaf erwachte, hörte sie von draußen Hahnengeschrei. Sie rieb sich mit den Handrücken über die Lider und blinzelte. Die ersten Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne tauchten die vor dem Fenster zugezogenen Vorhänge in helles Licht und verliehen ihnen einen kurzen Augenblick lang ein unwirkliches Aussehen.

„Vermutlich sind das noch die Nachwirkungen meines phantastischen Traumes“, dachte Lizzy und erhob sich langsam aus dem Bett. Sie fühlte sich zwar immer noch deprimiert, aber sie war außerstande, noch länger liegenzubleiben. Eine innerliche Unruhe trieb sie zur Aktivität und so zog sie sich rasch an, band ihr Haar rasch zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen und lief nach unten, um Mrs. Hill dazu zu helfen, den Frühstückstisch zu decken. Allerdings verwunderte es Lizzy kaum, dass wenig später nur ihr Vater im Esszimmer erschien, denn alle anderen schliefen noch.

„Guten Morgen, Papa“, begrüßte ihn Lizzy.

„Guten Morgen, mein Kind“, gab Mr. Bennet gut gelaunt zurück. „Na, du bist heute aber besonders früh auf den Beinen.“

„Ja, ich wurde früh wach und konnte einfach nicht liegenbleiben“, erklärte sie in halb scherzhaftem Ton. „Ich denke, ich werde nach dem Frühstück gleich einmal einen längeren Morgenspaziergang machen. Wann ist es mir schon einmal vergönnt, eine Stunde lang so viel Ruhe zu haben.“

„Recht hast du, mein Kind“, bekräftigte ihr Vater und nickte. „Und ich will die Ruhe nutzen, um einige wichtige geschäftliche Angelegenheiten zu regeln.“

Sie frühstückten also zusammen und verabschiedeten sich dann voneinander, denn Lizzy wollte sich für den Spaziergang umziehen und dann das Haus verlassen. Ihr Vater wünschte ihr noch viel Spaß und einen schönen Tag, bevor er selbst sich in sein Arbeitszimmer zurückzog.

Bereits wenig später schritt Lizzy unweit von Longbourn einen weiten Feldweg entlang und überließ sich ihren Gedanken, die sie alles andere als erfreuten. Wie merkwürdig, dass sie in seltsam verdrehter Weise von dem gestrigen Schauspiel geträumt hatte, obwohl sie während der Aufführung in Sir Williams Garten diesem doch kaum Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte. Warum nur war ihr ein so bizarres Nachtgesicht zuteil geworden, in welchem Jane und Charles letztendlich doch miteinander verbunden worden waren? Bedeutete es gar, dass Mr. Bingley nie aufgehört hatte, ihre älteste Schwester zu lieben? Aber wenn es so war, warum blieb er ihr dann fern? Warum hatte er sich von seinen beiden Schwestern und von seinem Freunde einreden lassen, dass er Jane gleichgültig war?

„Oh, dies passt alles sehr gut in meinen Traum, in dem ja Jane durch den Saft dieser Wunderblume sich tatsächlich von Charles abwandte“, dachte Lizzy traurig. Was nützte es, dass er Jane liebte, wenn er sich doch von anderen davon überzeugen ließ, dass sie seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte? Warum nur verließ er sich nicht auf seinen eigenen Eindruck und seine eigenen Empfindungen? Und Mr. Darcy?

Lizzy seufzte tief auf, da sie mittlerweile die Bedenken Mr. Darcys gegen die Verbindung seines Freundes mit ihrer Familie sehr gut nachvollziehen konnte. Doch seit damals war viel Zeit vergangen und sie beide hatten in diesem Sommer die Gelegenheit gehabt, sich auf Pemberley besser kennenzulernen. Mr. Darcy schien wie umgewandelt, war freundlich und menschlich und – sie musste es sich selbst wieder einmal eingestehen – sie hatte sich in ihn verliebt. Doch dann erreichte sie die Nachricht Janes, dass Lydia mit Wickham durchgebrannt war… und damit war alles zunichte gemacht worden, was vielleicht doch noch in etwas Schönem hätte enden können.

Ein paar Tränen stahlen sich aus Lizzys Augenwinkeln und sie wischte sie verlegen weg.

„Ich werde ihn niemals wiedersehen“, dachte sie traurig. „Wie froh wird er sein, dass ich seinen Antrag damals nicht angenommen habe.“

Lizzy war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, wie ihr von weitem ein Reiter entgegenkam. Erst als er so nahe an sie herankam, dass sie das Schnauben des Pferdes nicht mehr ignorieren konnte, schreckte sie auf und blieb stehen. Sie glaubte, ihren Augen nicht trauen zu können, als sie sah, wer da auf dem Ross saß: Es war Mr. Darcy!

„Guten Morgen, Miss Bennet!“, begrüßte er sie freundlich, doch er sah dabei sehr ernst aus.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Darcy“, kam es zaghaft über ihre Lippen. „Ich… ich wusste nicht…“

Mr. Darcy stieg vom Pferd ab und trat näher an sie heran.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen, Miss Bennet?“, fragte er besorgt. „Sie sehen so blass aus.“

„Ja… ja, danke, es geht mir gut“, erwiderte sich und riss sich zusammen. „Ich bin nur sehr überrascht, Sie hier zu sehen.“

„Verzeihen Sie, das bedachte ich nicht“, entschuldigte er sich. „Mein Freund Bingley und ich sind erst gestern Abend nach Netherfield gekommen, daher konnte es ja niemand von den Nachbarn wissen. Verzeihen Sie mir bitte nochmals.“

„Oh, da gibt es nichts zu verzeihen!“, antwortete Lizzy. „Es… es ist vielleicht gut, dass wir uns hier begegnen.“

„Tatsächlich?“, fragte er und sah sie erstaunt an.

„Ja…“, sagte sie und hielt einen Moment inne. Dann fasste sie sich ein Herz und fuhr fort: „Es ist mir schon lange ein großes Bedürfnis, mich bei Ihnen für all die Umstände zu bedanken, die Sie auf sich genommen haben, um den guten Ruf meiner Schwester Lydia zu bewahren.“

Mr. Darcy starrte sie einen Augenblick lang sprachlos an, dann fing er sich wieder und erwiderte: „Nun, ich hätte Mrs. Gardiner für verschwiegener gehalten.“

„Bitte, Sie dürfen meiner Tante deshalb nicht gram sein. Lydia verplapperte sich als Erste und ich schrieb meiner Tante nach London und verlangte zu erfahren, was genau passiert ist. Seien Sie versichert, dass ich keine Ruhe gegeben hätte, ehe ich es nicht aus ihr herausgebracht hätte.“

Mr. Darcy nickte nur stumm und ließ seine Augen zu Boden gleiten. Offenbar war es ihm peinlich, dass sie herausgefunden hatte, welche Rolle er bei dem Zustandekommen der Hochzeit zwischen Lydia Bennet und George Wickham gespielt hatte.

„Lassen Sie mich Ihnen auch im Namen meiner ganzen Familie danken, die gar nichts davon ahnt, wem sie den glücklichen Umstand zu verdanken hat, dass Lydias Ruf gewahrt blieb.“

Mr. Darcy blickte jetzt wieder zu ihr auf und sagte: „Wenn Sie mir danken wollen, dann tun Sie es für sich allein. Denn während all meiner Handlungen in dieser Angelegenheit habe ich einzig und allein nur an Sie gedacht, Elizabeth, so sehr ich Ihre Familie auch schätze.“

Jetzt war es an Lizzy, zu erröten und ihre Lider zu senken, während Darcy nach einer kurzen Pause gleich weitersprach: „Meine Gefühle für Sie, die ich Ihnen bereits während meines Antrages in Kent offenbarte, bestehen unverändert weiter.“

Lizzy glaubte, ihren Ohren nicht trauen zu können. Hatte Mr. Darcy ihr eben erneut seine Liebe gestanden? Sie blickte auf, in ihren Augen schimmerte es feucht.

„Natürlich haben mich Ihre Vorwürfe sehr getroffen“, gestand er. „Und beschämt musste ich mir eingestehen, wie berechtigt sie waren. Mit Abscheu denke ich daran zurück, wie ich mich bei meinem ersten Aufenthalt in Hertfortshire benahm und wie ich sprach. Es ist unverzeihlich.“

„Aber nicht doch, Mr. Darcy…“

„Nein, Elizabeth, Sie hatten vollkommen recht, mir diesbezüglich Vorwürfe zu machen. Als Kind gab man mir gute Vorsätze mit, die ich mit meinem stolzen Auftreten zunichte machte. Vermutlich würde ich mich immer noch so überheblich verhalten, wenn Sie mir nicht den Kopf zurechtgesetzt hätten, Elizabeth.“

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass meine Worte solch eine starke Wirkung auf Sie haben, Mr. Darcy…“, murmelte Lizzy verlegen.

„Natürlich, das glaube ich Ihnen gern“, erwiderte er und lächelte ein wenig. „Sie nahmen vermutlich an, ein so überheblicher Mensch wie ich lässt sie einfach an sich abprallen. Aber dem war nicht so… finden Sie nicht, dass das ein gutes Zeichen dafür ist, dass ich in der Lage bin, mich zu verändern?“

„Ja“, gab Lizzy zu und blickte mit schüchternem Lächeln zu ihm auf. „Und Ihr Benehmen in Pemberley gegenüber meinen Verwandten und mir war überaus liebenswürdig. Ihre Schwester und Sie behandelten uns, als ob wir Ihre besten Freunde wären… und auch dafür möchte ich mich bei Ihnen bedanken. Miss Georgiana wäre nicht so reizend zu uns gewesen, wenn Sie ihr nicht so viel Gutes über mich berichtet hätten. Wie kann ich Ihnen jemals für Ihre Güte danken?“

„Ich sagte meiner Schwester nur die Wahrheit, Elizabeth. Aber es freut mich, dass ich mich offensichtlich gebessert habe“, gab er zurück und sah ihr nun ihrerseits lange in die Augen, so dass Lizzy das Gefühl hatte, sie würde in ihnen versinken und eins mit ihm werden. Seine Augen blickten so liebevoll, waren so schön und so strahlend wie zwei herrliche Diamanten.

„Ich liebe Sie, Elizabeth, und bitte Sie erneut, meine Frau zu werden“, sagte er auf einmal leise.

Sie lächelte, konnte kaum glauben, was er da sagte.

„Wirklich?“, flüsterte sie.

„Ja, Elizabeth“, antwortete er liebevoll. „Aber wenn Sie sich immer noch nicht dazu überwinden können, dann sagen Sie es ruhig und ich verspreche Ihnen, ich werde in dieser Angelegenheit kein weiteres Wort mehr verlieren.“

„Oh, Mr. Darcy…“, kam es über Lizzys Lippen, während ein paar Tränen sich aus ihren Augen stahlen und langsam über ihre Wangen rollten. „Seit meiner Ablehnung ist so viel Zeit vergangen… Zeit, in der ich über alles nachdenken konnte… über Sie, über mich… wir haben beide Fehler begangen und es tut mir leid, dass ich damals einfach Wickhams Geschichte geglaubt habe… wenn ich schon damals geahnt hätte, dass er…“

„Sie konnten es ja nicht wissen“, meinte Darcy verständnisvoll. „Und es spricht für Ihr gutes Herz, dass Sie einem Mann beistehen wollten, von dem Sie glaubten, ihm sei bitteres Unrecht widerfahren.“

„Es tut mir so leid“, wisperte Lizzy. „Doch inzwischen weiß ich, welch ein Mensch er ist… und ich habe erkannt, dass ich Ihnen großes Unrecht tat, Mr. Darcy, und außerdem… ich weiß nicht, wie ich es richtig sagen soll, aber… seit meinem Aufenthalt in Pemberley, seit ich Sie besser kennengelernt habe… nun, ich… ich… ich muss immerzu an Sie denken, Mr. Darcy…“

Über sein Antlitz glitt ein ungläubiges Lächeln.

„Ist das wirklich wahr, Elizabeth?“

„Ja…“, murmelte sie und nickte leicht, schaute kurz verlegen zu Boden und dann wieder zu ihm auf. „Meine Gefühle für Sie… nun, ich liebe Sie, Mr. Darcy, und ich nehme von Herzen gern Ihren Antrag an.“

„Sie machen mich damit zum glücklichsten Menschen der Welt“, erwiderte Darcy. „Nun, liebste Elizabeth, dann werde ich heute Nachmittag Ihren Vater aufsuchen und um Ihre Hand anhalten.“

Lizzy lächelte ihn mit strahlenden Augen an und er beugte sich ein wenig zu ihr hinunter, um ihre Wange zu küssen.

„Bis heute Nachmittag also, liebste Elizabeth“, flüsterte er ihr zärtlich ins Ohr, stieg dann wieder auf sein Pferd, schenkte ihr noch einmal ein liebevolles Lächeln und ritt davon…

 

~~~*~~~

 

Wie versprochen erschien am späten Nachmittag Mr. Darcy, begleitet von Mr. Bingley. Mrs. Bennet glaubte natürlich, der Letztere sei gekommen, um wieder Jane den Hof zu machen. Und als Mr. Darcy wenige Minuten nach seiner Ankunft das Zimmer verließ, um Mr. Bennet in seinem Arbeitszimmer aufzusuchen, erblickte Mrs. Bennet darin eine gute Gelegenheit, Jane mit Bingley allein zu lassen, indem sie Mary, Kitty und Lizzy bat, mit ihr auf ihr Zimmer zu kommen, um mit ihnen etwas Dringendes zu besprechen. Jane solle derweil bei ihrem Gast bleiben.

„Es wird nicht lange dauern, Mr. Bingley“, versprach Mrs. Bennet und verschwand mitsamt dem Rest ihrer Töchter auf ihr Zimmer. Hier saßen sie dann alle im Zimmer herum, Mary las, Kitty stickte irgendetwas und Mrs. Bennet malte sich in ihrer Phantasie schon aus, wie schön Jane als Braut aussehen würde. Nur Lizzy ging unruhig im Raum hin und her und bat ihre Mutter immer wieder, in den großen Salon zurückkehren zu dürfen, wo Jane und Bingley sich gerade allein befanden.

„Nein, nein, du wartest jetzt noch fünf Minuten – die dürften reichen“, sagte ihre Mutter streng und lächelte siegesgewiss.

Lizzy kam diese kurze Zeitspanne wie eine Ewigkeit vor und sie eilte hinunter, kaum dass die fünf Minuten verstrichen waren. Als sie jedoch in den großen Salon trat, standen Bingley und Jane händchenhaltend vor dem Kamin und sie vermeinte sie hören, wie er leise zu ihrer Schwester sagte: „Ich werde jetzt auch mal deinen Vater aufsuchen. Bis später.“

Dann löste er seine Hände von denjenigen Janes, nickte Lizzy mit freundlichem Lächeln zu und verließ den Raum. Elizabeth sah fragend zu ihrer Schwester, die über das ganze Gesicht strahlte.

„Oh, Lizzy“, erklärte Jane mit leuchtenden Augen. „Charles liebt mich… er liebt mich… er hat nie aufgehört, mich zu lieben… und er bat mich gerade um meine Hand und ich habe ‚Ja‘ gesagt. Ist das zu glauben, Lizzy?“

„Ich war ja immer davon überzeugt, dass er dich liebt… und habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass er zu dir zurückkehren wird?“, neckte Elizabeth ihre Schwester, über deren Glück sie sich sehr freute. Die Hoffnungslosigkeit, die sie beide doch gestern Abend noch fest im Griff gehabt hatte, schien von ihnen abgefallen zu sein… ja, alles, was sie so traurig gemacht hatte, schien auf einmal nichts weiter als ein böser Traum gewesen zu sein…

 

~~~*~~~

 

Bereits drei Tage später luden die Eheleute Bennet ihre Nachbarn zu einer großen Abendgesellschaft nach Longbourn ein. Anlass war die Verlobung ihrer beiden ältesten Töchter mit Mr. Bingley und Mr. Darcy. Niemand ahnte, dass ein kleiner Kobold von weitem das Geschehen mit breitem, zufriedenem Grinsen beobachtete…

 

~ FIN ~


End file.
